Breaking at the Seams
by K-chanJade
Summary: Joined by two girl fill ins, the bladebreakers depart into world blading! “Still picking on little girls Micheal?” Eventually Oliver/OC and Micheal/OC
1. Who WAS she?

Breaking at the Seams

By K-chan and Jade-55

A/N: Hey ho.. K-chan here… this is the reason I haven't updated my Rei/Mariah ficcy (holds up her Rei + Mariah = Forever sign)  Any-ways…. Me and Jade-55 wrote this ficcy… It has my OC and hers.. just mine in the first chappy tho… I hope you like it!  We dun own Beyblade!

"YA-HOO!!  WAY TO GO MAX!" a blue haired boy yelled as a blond boy ran down the hallway towards the small locker room.

The boy next to the blue haired one, closed his laptop gently and smiled before shouting, "Excellent job Max!"

As soon as the blond reached the room he jumped on the other two, sending all three of them to the floor.  "Did you see??  It was soooo AWSOME!"  Max exclaimed, emphasizing the word awesome.

Groaning from his position on the floor underneath the blond boy, the blue haired boy tried to push himself up.  "Yeah… we saw Max and it's great that you won an' all, but could ya get off?" he asked in a harassed tone.

"Oh!" the blond laughed sheepishly and scrambled off the other two, "Sorry about that!"

"No problem!" 

The boy with the computer grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off.  "Easy for you to say… you weren't on the bottom, you guys are heavy!" 

The other two laughed nervously, both scratching the back of their heads.  "Sorry 'bout that Chief… didn't mean for ya to be stuck on the bottom!"

Kenny muttered and picked up Dizzi where she had landed after skidding across the floor.  "Don't worry about it Tyson, you should be concentrating on your match.  You're up after Bloc C."

Tyson suddenly forgot everything but Beyblading.  Pumping his fist in the air he yelled out, "That's right!  Bloc D better watch out!  Cause the Ty-meister is comin'!"

"Ha.  Even if you manage to make it past the preliminaries and into the finals you won't win."  A voice mocked from behind them.

The three boys came face to face with a taller boy who seemed a bit older then themselves.  His hair was dark blue at the back and light blue in the front.  The light blue bangs were strewn all over his forehead in a messy fashion.  His chestnut eyes were narrowed and his lips were twisted in a scornful smirk.  He practically oozed haughtiness.

"Kai…" Tyson growled, his blue eyes narrowing to small slits as he glared at the taller boy.

The boy grunted and started to walk down the hall that connected the small locker room to the stadium, ignoring the other three.  Tyson growled again and grabbed Kai's arm.  "Hey!  What did you mean by that?!"

Kai glanced at the hand that was holding his arm and then yanked his arm away.  "Whatever."  He replied before disappearing out the doors to the stadium.

"Grrrr!  That guy pisses me off!  What did he mean by that?"  Tyson was livid, his fists clenched at his sides.

Kenny hummed thoughtfully and sat down, opening his laptop once again.  "Well, Kai is the south Bey City district champion from last year, I believe he meant that you wouldn't beat him in the finals."

"Ha!  Well I'll show him!  I will beat him for sure!  Besides who says he's even going to make it to the finals?"  The blue haired boy shook his fist in the air in the direction of the stadium.  He would show that self-absorbed Kai who the real beyblade champion was!

"That's right!" Max exclaimed as he slung his arm around Tyson's shoulder.  "The final is going to be me and you!"

Tyson laughed.  "Yeah!  You're going down Max ol' buddy!"

"Just remember who won last time!"

"You so fluked!"

The two boys fell over in laughter.  Max was the first to sober, placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder he looked at him and smiled.  "Let's promise something 'k Tyson?"

Looking at the blond boy, Tyson tilted his head in curiosity.  "Sure, what is it Max?"

Max grinned and jumped up.  "Let's promise we'll see each other in the finals!  That way I can beat you again!" he winked.

Tyson chuckled loudly.  "You're on!"

With the vow the two boys clasped their hands together in a sturdy handshake.  Then an idea occurred to Tyson.  "Hey!  What about the Chief?  He's the beyblade genius!  Aren't you blading Kenny?"

The boy that had previously been forgotten about looked up from his laptop where he had been ignoring the two louder boys.  "Huh?  Oh blading right.  Yes, I am.  I'm in Bloc C."

"Cool!  But hey… aren't they about to start?"  Max frowned a bit.

Kenny's eyes grew big (I believe he has eyes!) and he shut his laptop with a snap and shoved it to Max.  "I need you to take care of Dizzi for me."

Max grinned and nodded exuberantly.  "You can count on me!"

"Hey what about me??" whined Tyson, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Simple.  I don't trust you not to lose her." Kenny said pointedly.  "Now I'll see you guys later, they're about to start."

"GOOD LUCK CHIEF!" Max and Tyson chorus together, waving madly as the smaller boy disappeared through the doors into the stadium.

_I guess it's down to Kai and me. _ Kenny's eyes narrowed in determination.  Dizzi and his modifications had worked so far.  No one had been able to touch his blade so far and he'd make sure Kai is not the first.  "Yes!  I'm going to beat Kai!"

"Don't be to sure about that kid."

Kenny snapped his head up and looked at the current district champ.  He was standing casually, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes focused on his beyblade.  "That's a pretty good trick you rigged up there.  But in order to win you have to attack, and you're blade is clearly incapable of that." Kai's voice was cold and sharp, but held hints of sympathy.

The smaller boy was rooted in shock.  Kai was right, his beyblade _was_ incapable of attacking!  How had he and Dizzi ever thought that he could win the battle with out attacking?  The one oversight had cost him the match.  He sighed, he knew the battle was over and Kai was the victor.

"Dranzer!  Go!"  With the cold command the blue beyblade hurtled itself toward the bouncing green blade.  With one hit the green blade was sent out of the stadium, it hit the ground just behind Kenny.

Kenny fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. _Failure_, that was the first word that came to his mind.  "I'm a failure…"

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up he was met with a pair of smiling turquoise eyes.  "Don't talk like that!  Just because you lost one match doesn't make you a failure, you're new to blading right?  I think you did super for your first time!" A female voice chirped from above him.

Blinking, Kenny stood and studied the girl that had just spoke to him.  Her turquoise eyes were framed with bangs that were a few shades darker than royal blue, almost navy but not quite.  The rest of her blue hair was tied up into a bun at the back, held in place by two black hair sticks, with a pair of sunglasses perched at the front just above her bangs.  She was dressed in a black Chinese style shirt, that opened at the bottom just above her belly button, allowing the rest of the shirt to flow down in a skirt type fashion, ending mid thigh, with short black shorts underneath.  The shirt had red lining and red straps that held the shirtfront together; it was held close at the top by an angel-wing pendant with a blue star in the middle.  She wore black combat boots, black half finger gloves that ended at the wrist and red socks.  She was grinning at him and holding out her hand.  "Good job!  Everyone loses sometimes ne?" she winked.

Kenny just stared in shock, who _was_ this girl?  Kai snorted and caught his beyblade.  "Whatever, cheer him up all you want, this battle's over, I'm out of here."

"Um… I wouldn't do that if I were you." She called to his retreating back.

Kai looked over his shoulder with disinterest.  "Oh and why is that?" he replied sneering sarcastically.

The girl merely grinned and pointed into the dish.  Following the path of her finger both boys noticed a medium sized white beyblade spinning just before the edge on the far right side.  Both boy's eyes widened, there was _another_ blade in the dish??  Since when?!

The blue haired young man growled and turned around.  "Where did you come from?" His voice was a deadly sneer of disgust.

She giggled and placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side.  "I've always been here!  You were just too busy destroying everyone else's blades to notice little old me ^-^"   Turning to Kenny she winked, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I beat him 'k?" 

Nodding dumbly Kenny turned and walked off the platform and made his way toward where he knew Max and Tyson were sitting.  

He was in complete shock.  The girl had showed up out of nowhere… how did no one notice her before?  There had to be an explanation, and he intended to find out.  Hopefully Max had Dizzi open during the battle.  Reaching the stairs, he quickly located his friends, who were watching the platform intently, surprise clearly etched on their faces.

When they finally noticed his presence they both turned to him with wide eyes.  Tyson was the first to speak.  "Where did she come from??" His tone was one of awe, his finger extended toward the dish.

Max elbowed Tyson in the stomach.  "_Ty-son_…." He hissed, his eyes flicking nervously between the boys.

"Huh?" Tyson blinked before something dawned on him.  "Oh!  Sorry about the loss chief, you did great though!  Kai's one tough cookie."

Kenny sighed then smiled hesitantly at his friends.  "It's ok guys, I never stood a chance against Kai, I realize that now."

"Tough break Chief, you'll do better next time I'm sure!" Max grinned and patted Kenny on the back.

"Now that we're all over that, who is that girl??  And where did she come from??" Tyson practically howled leaning over the bleacher railing toward the platform.

"That Tyson, is exactly what I am going to find out.  I trust you had Dizzi open for the match?"  Kenny asked, sitting down next to Max.

"They sure did Chief, but Tyson's yelling nearly blew one of my circuits!" the computerized voice quipped.

"Hey!  I didn't yell _that_ loud!"  The blue haired boy yelled – rather loudly.

Both boys rubbed their ears.  "Like now eh Tyson?"  Max grinned, still rubbing his ear.

Tyson opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.  Kenny sensing another yell quickly addressed his bit beast.  "So Dizzi you got any information on the girl and how she got there?"

"Well I can't tell you her name or anything about her blade because I don't have any information to process!  But I can tell you how she got there.  Just as she said, she's been there all along.  If you look closely you can see her launching her blade…" The three boys 'aahhed' as the computer replayed the launching of the blades in slow motion, zooming in on one area in particular.  "You see, she was about four people to the left of you Chief.  Now as for how no one knew her blade was there, its quite simple really.  She used the same technique Tyson did in his battle against Carlos.  She launched her blade in such a way that in was spinning so fast that it wasn't visible to the naked eye and from there she simply avoided the other blades.  And when put in with all those other blades, its not surprising that no one saw it.  Look closely," another image popped up, this time of the girl standing off the platform, off to the side.  "She's was there all along, but she was standing so far off to the side that people didn't notice her, or dismissed her as a spectator."

"Wow… Dizzi's right!  I never noticed her there at all!" murmured Tyson.

"Apparently neither did Kai." Max pointed out, as they all turned back to the battle.

"This is going to be interesting." 

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Kai snarled, his chestnut eyes narrowing on the girl.

The girl waved her hand dismissively at him.  "What makes you think I can't keep it?"  Her eyes wide and mockingly innocent.

Kai twitched, the girl was really starting to annoy him.  Where did she come from anyway?  "You can't beat me."  His voice was dead pan and left no room for arguments.

Raising her eyebrow the girl looked at him speculatively.  "Pretty sure of ourselves aren't we?"

Her only answer was a low growl that escaped his throat before he could stop it.  "Where did you come from?"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand, catching her blade as it flung itself out of the stadium.  "Haven't we gone over this before?  I told you, I was here all along."

"If you were here I would have already eliminated you." He barked coldly.

The girl let out a hearty laugh, and shook her head.  "You really are full of yourself?  I mean really, if you had any intelligence at all you would have figured out that my blade was just spinning too fast for anyone to see."  She smirked at him, "Its amazing someone with your intelligence got this far." Her voice was full of mock haughtiness.

He growled again, she was pushing it.  "You obviously don't know who you're talking to, wench."

Her eyebrows shot up.  "What makes you so sure of that?  I know perfectly well who you are, Kai.  Just because I know, doesn't mean I care."

Kai's fists clenched, his blade biting into the palm of his left hand.  Just as he opened his mouth to respond she spoke again.  "Oh and before you ask _how_ I knew who you were, I might as well explain.  I knew the current undefeated south district champion, Kai was in my bloc, and since you're the last one left, I assumed he was you.  I trust that he is you?" Her eyes gazed at him questioningly, the sarcasm dripping from her words.

He snorted, he would not let her provoke him – after all he was sure that's what she wanted.  "Whatever.  Let's just get this waste of time over with.  I have better things to do than battle amateurs."

The girl grinned cheekily in reply and attached her blade to her launcher, watching as he did the same.  Just before they were about to launch, she couldn't help but ask.  "Do you really take pleasure in destroying kids beyblades?"

"Yes."  His answer was short and to the point.

This answer caused a frown to mar her pretty face.  "But what's the point?  All it does is hurt people."

He snorted again at the girl's foolishness.  She actually thought he cared?  "The point is, if they were stupid enough to challenge me, then they deserve to have their blade destroyed.  Now shut up and lose."

It was her turn to growl, fine if that's the way he wanted to play it.  "Fine." She growled.  "Ready?"

Then the announcer took over and shouted, "1…2…3…LET IT RIP!"

Kai launched his blade yelling, "Go Dranzer and make it quick!"

The girl quickly followed suit by yelling.  "Go Akala!"

The medium sized white blade shot into the dish and stood spinning a few inches from where Kai's blue Dranzer blade spun.  Kai saw this and smirked nastily.  "Amateur.  You can't even launch right, your blades only spinning half speed."

"Now now Mr. Happy, you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover."  She was smirking every bit as nastily as he was.

"What's going on?  Why did she launch her blade so feebly?" Tyson scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah!" Max piped in, "If she was able to launch it so quick last time why didn't she do it again this time?"

Kenny frowned in thought, something wasn't clicking, then it dawned on him.  "That's it!" he exclaimed grinning.

"Er… What's it Chief?"

"Her beyblade's rotation!  She must know the secret behind Kai's attack!"  Kenny looked down to Dizzi for conformation.

 "That's right Chief.  That girl's blade is only spinning at half speed, making it impossible for Kai to steal its energy, and thus making it impossible for Dranzer to use its spin fire attack."

"Wow… hey that must mean that girl is pretty good!" Tyson jumped up and almost fell over the railing.

"Woah there tiger, she may be pretty good, but Kai's no rookie."  Dizzi replied.

"Dizzi's right, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Um… that explains why its spinning so slow, but why is it spinning at such an angle?"

"Dranzer!  Finish this quickly, she's not worth our time."  Kai commanded and the blue shot forward toward the white blade.

The girl snickered, she had him.  _Over confidence killed the champ_, she giggled at her own play on words.  Too bad he was too arrogant to see what was happening until too late, well that would teach him; she was sure he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.  

As soon as the blue Dranzer blade came in contact with the white blade (because of the angle of rotation), the white blade was forced to switch axis' it was spinning on.  This caused the edge of the white blade to catch the edge of the blue one.  Using its own momentum against itself, the lighter blade sent the blue blade crashing into the side of the dish effectively stopping its spin.

Kai eyes widened in shock as he watched his blade crash into the side of the dish and skid to a stop near the still spinning white blade.  He had lost.  _Lost._ And to a two bit girl blader at that.  He cursed, how did he not see her trap before?  Half rotation speed, angle of rotation, all a trap!  If he had not been so annoyed by her he would have seen through it.  Damn her!  Snarling he jumped down into the bowl and grabbed his blade.  Turning his back on her he jumped back out of the dish and paused on the edge of the platform.  "You got lucky.  If you hadn't annoyed me so badly I would have seen through your cheap tricks."

The girl's face grew irritated, her turquoise eyes darkening several shades.  "Look.  Don't blame me because you let your arrogance blind you.  They weren't cheap tricks, if you weren't so busy nursing your bruised ego you would have seen what I was up to.  Or maybe you wouldn't have, in that case your not the blader I thought you were."

Kai tensed at these words and clenched his fists.  "Whatever.  You wont be so lucky next time."  With these words he started to stalk towards the stadium doors.

Catching her beyblade the girl ran to catch up with him.  When she did she grabbed his arm and spun him around, earning herself a death glare.  Smiling kindly she winked and said before letting go of his arm.  "Good luck in the semi-finals eh?"  With that she laughed and started jogging towards the doors herself.

Kai blinked in shock, semi-finals…what?   "What?"

She paused and threw a grin over her shoulder.  "You heard me, south district champ.  I'm forfeiting my spot.  I just hope you perform better then than you did just now." She winked.

He really didn't get this girl, and it just added to his annoyance and dislike, but he couldn't help himself.  Before he knew it he asked, "Hey wench, what's your name?" 

Laughing again, the girl turned around completely and threw him a cheeky smile.  "Liika.  Tomoda Liika." Then disappeared through the doors.

His eyes widened, realization of who she was hit him hard.  What was the north, Tokyo district champion doing at the south, Bey City regionals?

Wahaha.. you like?  Please review… no flames… they make K-chan cry.. ;)


	2. The Bladebreakers are born!

(Well...hey everyone this is Jade-55, I know this story hasn't been updated for awhile but K-Chan and I kind of got discouraged when we only got one review. So...let us know what you think about it, cause it's going to get really, really good...I promise!)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade!  
  
Chapter 2: The Bladebreakers are born!  
  
"Hey guys...did you see that totally awesome victory of mine!"  
  
Tyson practically yelled, causing everyone to look over at him. He sported a huge smile, then quickly made his way over to his friends. Max and Kenny were sitting near the back of the blader's room, and both of them looked to like they were directly focused on Kenny's laptop. Tyson immediately ran over to the two boys and began to rustle through their hair with his hands. Both boys laughed, and Max turned around to face Tyson.  
  
"That was a great battle buddy!" Max replied taking a hold of Tyson's hand as they shook.  
  
"What can I say," Tyson replied with that cocky tone in his voice. "I'm just too good for the competition here!"  
  
"Now, now...take it down a notch Tiger." Answered Dizzi in her usual sarcastic voice. "You're not off the hook just yet!"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes at the nagging voice, and took a seat in between Kenny and Max.  
  
"Dizzi's right Tyson," informed Kenny as he began to type rapidly on his laptop. "You made it through the first round, and might I add that you did an excellent job!"  
  
"But..."Kenny could see Tyson's ego inflating, as he quickly finished what he was saying. "You still have the semi-finals to worry about!"  
  
Tyson leaned back in his chair, and looked at Max with absolute boredom. Max snickered, which caused Kenny to eye the two suspiciously.  
  
"You need to take this just as seriously Max," Kenny announced. "You also need to make it past the semi-finals round!"  
  
"I know," Max replied sounding rather glum. He leaned forward and gently rested his chin against the table's surface. Tyson cocked one of his eyebrows, then threw his left arm over Max's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Maxy...you can handle the competition!" Tyson responded with reassurance in his voice. "Besides, we promised we'd meet up in the finals...remember!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was before I knew that I was going up against Kai." Max answered in the same depressed tone.  
  
"I say not to worry about it Max," Kenny replied as he turned to face his two comrades. "Just because the odds are against you...doesn't mean that you can't go out there and prove them wrong!"  
  
Max allowed this thought to process through his mind, as his regular cheery smile began to form upon his face.  
  
"Hey, you guys are right." Max answered enthusiastically, causing his face to glow with happiness. "I'm going to prove all the statistics wrong!"  
  
"That's the right attitude buddy!" cheered Tyson, as he joined in with Max.  
  
Kenny smiled, but quickly went back to scanning information on Dizzi. He knew it was up to him to help Max and Tyson come out victoriously. 'Why did he always get the rotten end of the deal!'  
  
"Speaking of semi-finals," announced Max as he glanced over at Tyson. "Who exactly are you going up against?"  
  
The only thing Tyson could do was give a heavy shrug of his shoulders, he had no idea who his next opponent was.  
  
"Hey...mind filling us in Chief!" Tyson replied, while he slapped his hand on Kenny's back.  
  
"Sure, sure...when all else fails just ask good ol' Chief for the answer." Kenny replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yeah...isn't that what you're here for?" Tyson replied, as he looked at Kenny like he was crazy.  
  
Kenny let out a low growl in his voice, which caused Max and Tyson to look at him with surprise. Kenny was the last person to get upset...ever! Kenny cleared his throat, and faced his laptop.  
  
"You'll be going up against Rei."  
  
"Rei?" Max asked, as he tried to put a face to the name. "I haven't heard about him."  
  
"That's cause he's not from around her Max," Kenny informed. "He's from Hong Kong..."  
  
Kenny noticed the confused look plastered on Tyson's face, as he sighed.  
  
"That would be in China Tyson!"  
  
A light triggered in Tyson's head, as he gave a slight nod...signaling that he now understood. Max could only laugh at the illiterate mind of his friend. The three boys had finally got over the discussion on 'who' Tyson's opponent was; and they were now strategically thinking about how they could win. They all put there heads together to think up a possible solution. Well, technically it was one head and one computer chip...but Tyson and Max tried to look like they knew what was going on!  
  
"Could the semi-finalists please enter the arena at this time," a loud voice cackled over the intercom. Kenny threw himself into a complete frenzy, as he heard this last announcement. There was still so much information that he needed to inform Max of, but it was too late...he was up!  
  
"And remember not to rush into any attacks," Kenny added as Max headed towards the arena. "Oh...and watch out for Kai's 'Spin Fire' attack, it has incredibly stre..."  
  
"Hey, just chill out Chief!" Max interrupted, as he came to a stand still. He quickly held up his thumb and winked. "I've got everything under control!"  
  
Kenny had no idea how Max could be so calm at such a crucial moment. The only thing he could do now was wish Max the best of luck, as he took off towards the stands to find Tyson.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max could feel the tears that were beginning to form up in his light blue eyes. He knew in his heart that he put up his best fight, but it was still hard to lose. He watched helplessly as his green blade shot out of the dish, and land softly beside his feet. It was over...Kai had one, and he was disqualified. Max closed his eyes, cutting off any tears that had hoped to escape. He took in a deep breath, then slowly knelt down on the hard arena floor. He reached out his hands, as he cupped his small green blade inside of them. Max turned it gently through his fingers, as the light reflected across his blade. Even though he lost, he couldn't help but be happy as a smile crept across his face. It wasn't everyday that a blader acquired a bit beast, and Draciel had joined Max in the nick of time. He had to admit, even though Kai's Dranzer had beat them in the end...he knew that Draciel had put up one heck of a fight. 'Thank-you grandma," Max thought as his eyes twinkled. 'Thank-you for bringing me Draciel!' Max securely placed his blade back into his pocket, and focused his attention back up at his opponent. Kai's eyes were staring back at Max with the same coldness as before. Max slowly made his way towards Kai and held out his hand.  
  
"That was a great battle Kai!"  
  
Kai looked down at Max's hand with slight disgust in his eyes. He never shook hands...with anyone! Kai shifted his eyes slightly so that he could get a small glimpse of Max, before turning abruptly on his heels.  
  
"Yeah...nice try."  
  
Kai's voice rang out, as Max caught the slightest hint of veracity in his voice. 'That guy really needs some friends,' thought Max as he watched Kai exit the arena. He shrugged off the thought, and began searching the stands for his friends. There was way too many people packed in the arena, and Max figured he'd be there all night trying to locate them.  
  
"Looking for us?!" asked the all too familiar voice of...  
  
"Tyson!" Max replied cheerfully, "you guys came down!"  
  
Tyson looked at Max with shock,  
  
"of course we did...we had to come down and congratulate our buddy!"  
  
Max shifted his eyes from Tyson to Kenny and noticed that they were both smiling at him.  
  
"But, in case you guys hadn't noticed...I lost." Max added, thinking that the two of them had totally zoned out during the match.  
  
"We realize that Max," replied Kenny in a comforting voice. "But, it doesn't mean that we can't congratulate you on a well fought battle!"  
  
"Yeah, I could see the fear growing on Kai's face," added Tyson with a smile. "He was practically sweating in his shoes when he caught a glimpse of your wicked bit beast!"  
  
Max laughed at Tyson's over exaggeration, then became serious once again.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson...I know we promised." Max replied, as he remembered the deal that he had made with Tyson. They promised each other that they would meet in the finals, and he broke it. Tyson rubbed his finger under his nose,  
  
"don't even worry about that Maxy...I'll advance into the finals for the both of us!"  
  
Tyson threw his arms and Kenny and Max's neck, as he gave one of his regular cocky smiles.  
  
"Hey...I'll hold you to that Tyson!" Max answered with a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then I guess it's your turn now," Kenny replied after realizing what time it was. It had only been an hour since Max's defeat against Kai, and it was now Tyson's turn to prove his blading skills. Tyson gulped, and realized that he was actually nervous...a feeling that he didn't normally encounter. Tyson took a deep breath then suddenly pumped up his fists.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready!"  
  
As Tyson made his way towards the center of the arena, he noticed that there was probably around a million people waiting to watch his match. 'You've struck gold Tyson!' he thought, as he slowly stepped up to the dish. 'You're already a star!' Tyson instantly began waving his hand at the thousands of people, as they yelled and screamed with delight. Tyson was way too busy thinking about how his life would change when he became world champion beyblader; that he didn't even acknowledge his opponent.  
  
"Are you finished yet?"  
  
Tyson heard a low annoyed voice ring out, as he scanned the area with his eyes. He had no idea who just spoke up, but he soon found out. On the other side of the dish he noticed a dark haired boy sitting cross-legged on the arena floor. He immediately recognized the boy as being Rei when he caught focus on the traditional Chinese outfit, and the yin-yang bandanna.  
  
"Uhhh...what exactly are you doing?" asked Tyson, while he held his Dragoon blade in his palm. "I came here for a beyblade match, not a meditation session!"  
  
Rei slowly rose to his feet, as he bared his cat-like fangs.  
  
"Fine...let's just get this over with quickly ok. I have better things to do then to battle you kid!"  
  
"You're going to wish that you never called me that!" Tyson replied threateningly. Rei only smirked, then held out his blade in front of him, allowing Tyson to get a glimpse of his bit. 'Hmphh, he thinks he's so great just because he has a bit beast,' thought Tyson. 'Well, he's not the only one...Dragoon's going to show him a thing or two!' Tyson began to set up Dragoon on his launcher, as he got ready for the countdown.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, as he used all his force to pull out the long ripcord. Rei launched his dark gray blade at the same time, as both blades landed swiftly inside the dish. It didn't take long before the two blades started a game of cat and mouse. Tyson noticed Dragoon getting the edge on Rei's blade, and he smiled. 'He doesn't seem very intimidating,' thought Tyson as he watched Dragoon ram into the gray blade. 'He's all talk and no action!'  
  
"Dragoon...ATTACK!"  
  
Tyson ordered, as his blade acquired a sudden burst of energy and threw itself at Rei's blade. Tyson could already picture his upcoming win, as he watched the opponent's blade fly high into the air. This sudden action didn't affect Rei at all, and he yawned in boredom.  
  
"Is that all you got!"  
  
Tyson could hardly believe what he was hearing. He had just sent Rei's blade flying and yet he wasn't bothered by it at all. Tyson understood why, as he saw the dark gray blade land safely back into the dish. Rei smiled, as he noticed the astonished look plastered across Tyson's face.  
  
"I guess I've toyed around with you long enough," replied Rei as he addressed his blade. "Driger...Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Tyson watched as Rei's dark gray blade switched its axle, and began spinning counter clockwise. Pieces began chipping off of Dragoon, and Tyson watched in utter shock as his blade flew up into the air. Rei smiled, and his golden eyes glistened with victory.  
  
"What goes up...must come down!"  
  
Rei spoke up with a smirk. Tyson knew that he was right, as it took a mere matter of seconds for his blade to land on the hard arena floor. At the exact moment of impact, the blade fell apart into three separate pieces. The only thing Tyson could do was stare at his defeated blade. 'I lost,' Tyson thought, as he slowly gathered up the small pieces. He gently held his beyblade in his open palm, and noticed large scratch marks carved along the top.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Tyson replied, as he spoke quietly to himself. "It looks like it got attacked by a real tigers claw!"  
  
"Was that the best you could do!?" replied Rei, as his harsh tone dug into Tyson's back. Tyson could feel himself getting frustrated, as he slowly turned around to face Rei.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed Rei...this match is far from over!" Tyson replied with irritation in his voice.  
  
"In case YOU haven't noticed kid, there's no way that you can have any battles with the condition your blade is in!" Rei answered, as he bared his fangs. "Unless you fix it; you have no choice but to forfeit the match!"  
  
Tyson felt worry growing upon him, as he looked at his damaged beyblade.  
  
"Is he serious," Tyson asked feeling completely crushed. "But...I don't have any spare parts."  
  
"Well...you do now!"  
  
Tyson recognized the familiar voice of Kenny, as he sported a huge smile. With the help of Kenny, he'd have his beyblade fixed in no time. Rei only shook his head and began to walk away from the dish. As he exited into the hall, he sighed at all the amateur beybladers.  
  
"No competition at all!" Rei spoke to himself, as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew this was a waste of time.  
  
"My, my...aren't we full of ourselves," a cheery voice rang out from behind Rei. The voice was unrecognizable to Rei, as he quickly spun around to face the speaker of the voice. A girl with dark blue hair stood a couple inches back from him, and Rei looked at her oddly. Even though he had never met her, he seemed to recognize her from somewhere. She looked at him with a friendly smile, as Rei sent back an unwelcoming glare.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked rather rudely, as his golden eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't know what to think of her, and figured that she probably wanted to steal some information on Driger.  
  
"Now, now...we don't have to be rude," she answered as she shook her finger in front of him. "I'm Liika Tomoda, a friend of Mr. Dickinson."  
  
"Liika," replied Rei as though the name triggered something in his brain. "You're the one who beat Kai in the first round."  
  
She nodded her head with pride, and yet she didn't look the least bit cocky about it.  
  
"I see you've kept up with your homework!" Liika answered in a sarcastic tone of voice, although she still kept her friendly smile plastered upon her face. Rei looked her up and down then slowly shook his head.  
  
"You must be an amateur beyblader as well...seeing as you gave up your place in the tournament!" Rei replied as he gently closed his eyes.  
  
"Not another one," Liika sighed as she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Rei's eyes perked up at Liika's last statement, as curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Rei questioned the girl.  
  
"You're full of yourself...you think you're all high and mighty," Liika answered, as she could see the irritation in Rei's eyes. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble...cause your not!"  
  
Rei could hardly believe what he was hearing. He didn't even know this girl besides her name, and yet she continued to give him a lecture on beyblading. Rei couldn't help but crack a smile, she definitely had guts.  
  
"I don't think I'm full of myself..."Rei answered, "but I did come here for some beyblading competition...and so far, no one's even close to my league!"  
  
"Oh really," Liika replied in a curious tone. She slowly withdrew her white beyblade from her pocket, as she flashed it out in front of him. Rei studied the medium sized blade as he caught a slight glimpse of a bit beast, emblazoned on the top.  
  
"Akala and I would love to show you a taste of your own medicine, but..." Liika stopped, as she placed her blade back into her pocket. "I think I'll give that Tyson kid the honor of beating you!"  
  
With that, Rei watched as Liika headed back towards the seating area. Rei sighed and carefully looked over his dark gray blade.  
  
"Well Driger, I guess we should go out there...and finish what we started!"  
  
  
  
Tyson could feel the sweat slowly run down his forehead, as he kept his focus directly on his light gray blade. Things weren't looking too good, and the two blades continued to go at it. Tyson had been waiting for this moment and now he was finally here. He made it through the first round, and he made it through the semi-finals. Well, Rei had actually forfeited the third match but it was a win nonetheless; and now he was here...in the finals...against Kai! Tyson had easily won the first match, but soon found out that Kai wasn't playing his regular game. Kai easily clinched a victory in the second match and it was now a tie, one a piece. 'Come on Dragoon!' Tyson thought, as he watched his blade slow down slightly. Tyson could feel his heart pounding against his chest, as Kai's Dranz 'Come on Dragoon!' Tyson thought, as he watched his blade slow down slightly. Tyson could feel his heart pounding against his chest, as Kai's Dranzer inflicted a heavy attack. But, Dragoon continued to spin and forced its own attacks upon the opponent. The match felt like it had lasted forever, as both boys summoned their bit beasts. It was a clash between titans, as the icy blue Dragon Dragoon went up against the fiery red phoenix, Dranzer.  
  
"Where'd they go!" demanded Kai, as both blades seemed to disappear. Tyson was just as confused, and he began scanning the dish for any signs of the two blades. Their curiosity didn't last long, as both blades suddenly plummeted down from above. Both blades landed upon the very edge of the rim, and even the slightest breeze could've pushed them over. The arena fell silent, as Kai's Dranzer slowly fell off the edge and began spinning towards him. The match was over...Tyson had won! It didn't take long for the crowd to erupt in excitement, as Tyson stood in shock...he couldn't believe it, he beat Kai. He quickly scooped up Dragoon in his hands, and proceeded towards Kai.  
  
"That...was such a wicked battle Kai!" Tyson announced, while he sported a huge smile.  
  
"I tried my best," Kai stated with no emotion. He quickly turned his back on Tyson and began to walk away. He had lost...and he didn't feel like sticking around to see Tyson's victory. Before he could take five steps from the dish, he noticed Mr.Dickinson, Rei, and Liika walk towards him. He got a look of disgust on his face, as he recognized Liika from their match. He knew why she was here now...obviously Mr.Dickinson wanted her on the team.  
  
"And where are you going Kai?" asked Mr.Dickinson with a smile.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that you won't need my skills anymore," Kai replied instantly. "Seeing as I'm no longer the champion!"  
  
Mr.Dickinson couldn't help but laugh,  
  
"as a matter of fact Kai...I was hoping that you'd accept the role of team captain!"  
  
Kai was in shock as he began to open his mouth to respond. He was quickly interrupted by the voice of DJ Jazzman.  
  
"And were pleased to introduce the team who will be representing you at the World Championships...first round competitor Liika, semi-finalists Rei and Max; and our very own finalists...Tyson and Kai!"  
  
The crowd burst out in a series of applauds, as Tyson stood with a stunned look upon his face.  
  
"Are...are, you serious?!" Tyson asked, barely believing what his ears had heard.  
  
"That's right we're teammates now!" Liika replied sharing in with a huge smile.  
  
"Hey TYSON!"  
  
"Maxy!" Tyson yelled, as Max practically dove on top of him. Kenny was close behind and they immediately began talking about their new team.  
  
"Can you believe it...we're actually going to be on a beyblading team!" Max yelled, while Rei joined in with excitement.  
  
"I guess that means we need a name," Rei added, as he began to think.  
  
"Yeah, we need something cool..." replied Tyson, as he looked at his new team. "Something like...the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"You know what...that actually has a catchy ring to it," Liika replied while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"All right then it's settled!" Tyson added, as he suddenly jumped into the air with excitement. "As of now, we're officially a team, the Bladebreakers...watch out everybody...cause here we come!" 


	3. Poking, Blades and the Past

AN: Well here's chapter 3, still not getting many reviews… but we've decided not to give up cause we have fun writing it! waha

"Wahhhhhhhh… Where _is_ he?  At this rate he's going to miss the plane!" Kenny whined worriedly.

"Don't worry Kenny," Max replied turning around in his seat, "Tyson prolly just slept in is all, he'll show up I just know it!"

"It's true that Tyson is always late, but then where is that girl – Liika I believe her name was?"  Kenny frowned.

"She's right here behind me Chief!  Sorry about being late and all, I slept in!" a voice behind them said cheerfully.

"It's about time.  Did mommy not wake you up on time?" Kai sneered from his seat.  His arms were crossed over his well-built chest and his eyes were closed.

Tyson growled, dropped his bag and prepared to launch himself at the taller boy.  The girl behind him winced then frowned and caught the irate young man around the waist.  "Calm down…" she crooned in a soothing voice.

"Take it back Kai!" 

A shrug was his only answer, as Kai totally disregarded the fury in other boy's voice.

"TAKE IT BACK KAI!" Tyson screeched again, fighting desperately against the girl's hold.  Tears were now streaming from his eyes and his face was bright red.

What had been an innocent if not sarcastic comment had caused a totally unexpected reaction from the younger boy.  Kai looked startled and blinked owlishly at the out raged teen before turning around, forcing his eyes to concentrate on the seat in front of him.  "Fine, whatever." 

At the admission Tyson calmed down a bit and went to sit beside Max, not paying attention to all the people that were now staring at him because of his outburst.  Only Kenny knew what the outburst was really about.

After letting Tyson go the girl stood in shock, not really sure what to do.  She was sure there was something behind that explosion, but what she didn't know.  She did however know what pain it brought up from her own past.  However, before she could lose herself in unpleasant memories a cold voice broke through her revery.  "Wench, sit down or leave the plane either way stop standing there looking like a complete airhead."

Blinking rapidly she turned her head and found herself staring into cold, indifferent chestnut eyes.  When what he said actually registered her blank face turned into an irritated frown and she glared at him in annoyance.  "I have a name you know."  Still not moving from where she was standing.

"And what makes you think I care?"

She opened her mouth to reply when a hand landed on her shoulder and a kind voice said, "I'm sorry miss, but I must ask you to take your seat, the plane will be taking off shortly."  With that the stewardess took off down the aisle to warn other passengers of their imminent departure.  

She blushed bright red and stuck her tongue out at the now snickering, smug looking Kai. "Shut up."  

"That was mature."

"Nobody asked you."  She finished stowing her bag while their little argument was going on then motioned for Kai to move over, he merely stared at her impassively not moving.  "Move."

"No."

"Move."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat, totally ignoring her.  Huffing she kicked his calf inciting a growl out of him.  "Get lost wench."

"Not until you move!"

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I asked you nicely?"

"Well that would be pointless since you _didn't_."

"Well I am now, will you please move?"

He paused for a moment then smirked.  "No."

"What??  ARG!" she stomped her foot petulantly and jammed her fists on her hips.  

Shrugging he decided to tune out her childish temper tantrum, by catching a quick nap on the short flight to Hong Kong.  What he didn't count on was the slightly laughing voice of Mr. Dickenson.  "Kai, will you please just move.  I believe she would like to talk to Kenny and the rest of the boys."

Opening his eyes again Kai glanced at the old man then at the girl that was now nodding her blue haired head up and down.  Growling in aggravation, he unbuckled his seat belt and moved over one seat.  The girl's countenance changed immediately, her scowl turned to a bright grin and her aqua eyes lit up.  "Arigatou Kai-kun!"  She winked and bounded into his recently vacated.  "Wee, still warm!" she grinned cheekily at him.

Kai rolled his eyes and bit back a snarl that threatened at the back of his throat.  She had been in his vicinity for like 5 minutes and already he wanted to kill her.  Maybe agreeing to be on the team wasn't such a good idea.  Suddenly he felt a hand his hair and he looked up to glare at the offending appendage then over at the person that owned it.  She just grinned at him, and said.  "Calm down Mr. Happy!"

This time not biting back the snarl he slapped her hand away and snapped.  "Don't touch me.  Don't talk to me.  Leave. Me. Alone."

For a moment she looked hurt, then she shrugged, her chin held high in haughtyness.  "Whatever.  If you want to be anti-social that's your choice, just don't bring the rest of us down with your dourness."

"I should have never agreed to this." He muttered as the stewardess announced their taking off.

After the plane was safely in the air Liika turned to Kai again and grinned.  "Are you done being pissy now Mr. Happy?"

His right eyebrow twitched and he ground his teeth together.  She was chirping, _chirping_, no one should sound that happy.  _Ever_.  "Go away."

She stuck her tongue out at him and poked his temple.  "Apparently not.  You know if you keep grinding your teeth like that you'll have nothing left to chew with."

The twitching intensified as she continued to poke him until finally he exploded, slapping her hand away and standing.  Scowling at her he stomped away in the direction of the washrooms.  She cackled a bit then schooled her features into an innocent expression, turning to the others in their party.  Blinking innocuously, her eyes wide, she said, "Was it something I said?"

This caused Tyson to roar in laughter and Max and Kenny to chuckle.  Mr. Dickenson shook his head, but never the less smiled.  "My dear, I think it would be best if we switched seats don't you agree?  We can't have Kai getting all upset now can we?"

Liika pouted a bit, "Why not?  Mr. Personality needs someone to break through that 'tough guy' mask he's got going on."

Mr. Dickenson just continued to smile while standing.  "Come now, switch seats with me, I'm sure you would like to get to know the rest of the boys anyway."

"Bleh." She unbuckled herself and made her way across the aisle, sliding past the brown haired boy and plunking herself in the seat beside him.  

Tyson and Max soon had their seatbelts unbuckled and were leaning over the backs of their seats, grinning from ear to ear.  After settling herself in her new seat, Liika grinned back at them.  "Now," she started, "I suppose we haven't been properly introduced, as we all had to leave so suddenly yesterday."  She clapped her hands together then held one of them out to Tyson and Max.  "Liika Tomoda, pleased to meet ya!"

Tyson reached out and clasped her smaller gloved hand in his own, "Tyson Kinomiya!"

When Tyson released her hand Max grasped it and gave it a good shake.  "Max Mizuhara!"

Kenny meanwhile was in a state of semi-shock.  He just sat there staring at her with his mouth slightly open and didn't even notice when she turned to him to shake his hand.  Tyson looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.  "Er… Chief?  You alright buddy?"

Kenny looked at Liika, who was looking mighty confused and stammered.  "Yo-you!  Your _that_ Liika!"

"Eh?"  She tilted her head to the right and studied him curiously.

Getting over his astonishment, he started to glow with excitement.  "Liika Tomoda!  Your _that_ Liika!  The same Liika that won the Tokyo regional tournament two weeks ago!  Wow!  I heard you won the whole thing with out losing one match!  How did you do it?  Can I see your beyblade?  Do you have a particular style?  Is the competition in Tokyo harder than in Bey City?  Or is it less?"  His eyes sparkled with exhilaration as he practically danced in his seat.

All three blinked at the suddenly hyper computer boy, Tyson was the first to recover.  He snapped his eyes toward the girl that was now blushing slightly and laughing nervously, scratching the back of her head.  "Is that true??  Are you really the Tokyo champ??"

"Ye-Yeah…"

"Oh wow!  That's like soooooooo cool!  Congradulations!" Max exclaimed grinning at her.

Liika's blush intensified, but she still smiled back.  "Tha-thank you!  You blade pretty good yourselves."

At this Tyson smirked and rubbed his nose.  "I am pretty good aren't I?"

She giggled a bit and winked.  "For a rookie."

"Rookie!"

Max laughed, Kenny, however, was still too caught up in his own questions to notice their conversation.  "Well??" he demanded.

The three turned their attention to the smaller boy who was squirming with excitement.  "Ok ok, slow down a bit.  What do you want to know again?  I couldn't understand you, you were talking so fast!"  Liika held her hands up in front of her in a placating fashion.

Kenny came to the realization that he was rambling and turned bright red.  Coughing in a dignified way he calmed himself down.  Opening Dizzi he spoke in a very calm, stately voice.  "May Dizzi and I see your beyblade please?"

Laughing, she reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out the white blade, handing it to the eager boy.  "There ya go."

Kenny turned the medium sized blade over in his hands trying to study every detail at once – this was after all a tournament winning blade.  It was clear the blade was neither a defensive specialist nor was it an attack specialist.  The attack and defence rings were perfectly balanced.  This and the one battle he had witnessed gave him some clues as to her style of blading.  Turning it over once again in his hand, he was drawn to the tiny picture on the bit.  Rather than the picture of a mythical bit beast he had been expecting, a blue star with angel wings in flight position greeted him instead.  He recognized the symbol from somewhere and rose his head to study the girl, catching sight to the pin in her shirt, realizing that they were the same thing.  Frowning in puzzlement he asked, "You don't have a bit beast?"

The girls grin faded into a small secretive smile.  "I do, her names Akala."

Kenny's frown intensified.  "But usually there's a picture of the bit beast on the bit, but on your bit there's only this symbol, which I might add is the same as your broach.  May I ask why?"

Liika fidgeted nervously, explaining her bit beast meant explaining her past… and she'd rather not do that at the moment – it brought up to many painful memories.  Instead she snatched her blade away from Kenny and changed the subject.  "Erm… So Tyson… why'd you get so mad at Kai earlier?"

Kenny's question was instantaneously forgotten.  Whatever cheerful atmosphere had built around the four of them was also killed in that instant.  Tyson's smiling blue eyes lost their shine and smile.  His whole aura changed in that second, depression oozed off of him.  Max looked at his friend in concern, not knowing what caused the sudden change.  Kenny looked on in sympathy, not really sure if Tyson would tell the other two what was wrong.  But he did.  When he finally spoke his voice was quiet and raspy with emotion.  "I-I… I don't have a mom to wake me up anymore."

Max and Liika were silent, however, they both noticed the tears that were now making their way down his cheeks.  Before anyone could utter a word in sympathy Tyson continued.  "She-she died five years ago, while away in South America with my father."  Tyson sniffled a bit the pasted a smile on his face and hastily wiped the tears from his eyes.  "But hey that's the past now right?  Kai just pissed me off –_again_."

The others didn't comment right away.  They were all so shocked at the confession and their hearts went out to the obviously still grieving boy.  Kenny was silent, he had already known.  Max was the first two recover, he smiled in compassion and patted his friend's shoulder.  "I'm sorry Tyson."

"Hey now, its not your fault buddy, so enough with the sadness now!  On to Liika's awesome blade!"  Tyson's now dry, yet slightly red eyes turned back to the girl.

She sat with her hands clenched around her blade in her lap.  Her head was bent, her blue bangs obscuring her large eyes.

"Liika?" Max's questioning voice brought no response out of the now silent girl.

Finally after a few more moments of silence her small voice whispered.  "I know how you feel."

"Huh?"  Tyson blinked in confusion.

"About your mother.  I know how you feel." Her voice was still quiet but she was no long whispering.  "You asked me about my blade?  Well my blade is all I have left of my mother."

Tyson, Max and Kenny reeled back in shock.  This seemingly never endingly happy girl had lost her mother too?  "Uh… er… its ok if you don't want to continue…" Tyson said quietly, even though he wanted to shake her into continuing.

She looked up then, a small smile touching her lips.  "N-no.  It's alright, you are my team, you have a right to know where my bit came from – even if it also includes explaining some more painful things from my past.

I received my bit beast about two years ago, you see Akala is passed down through the women in my family.  I come from a long line of female bladers – although none of them were ever champion material, all were very average.  While possessing a bit beast, Akala, none of them knew how to harness her power or how to use her.  For them blading was just a hobby, a game they did when they were young.

My mom was the last carrier of Akala, even though she despised blading.  Her mother had tried to get her interested in beyblading at a young age, but my mother was of a practical mind and saw blading as a waste of time.  She did, however, recognize Akala's importance.

To the women of my family, or I should say my mothers side, Akala was not just mythical spirit in a child's toy, she was a guardian and she guarded the different generations of girls in my mothers line.  That's how she came to me… she was passed to me after my mothers death.

I grew up as a gypsy, my parents traveling merchants, I guess you could say I've seen the world.  Two years ago while I was at a beyblade tournament in America my parents were in an accident.  They were at a party or something, I refused to go because of the tournament.  Dad had fallen asleep in the back of the car, he never liked parties, and Mom had too much to drink.  He wasn't awake to stop her from driving… they…she… drove into the side of a brick building two blocks from our hotel.  Both were announced dead on arrival." She sighed at the end, willing the tears not to come as they burned at the back of her eyes.  "I suppose though it wasn't really necessary to tell you the whole story.  But to be honest, it feels better getting it off my chest. We're a team, and I'd rather not keep things like my past from my team."

The boys were absolutely soundless.  Not one uttered a word or a sound, none of them really sure what to say.  What do you say to a girl that just poured her heart out to you when you barely knew her?

"I-I'm sorry."  Tyson was the first to speak after a very long, uncomfortable minute of silence.

A smile lit up her face once more, her eyes yet filled with sadness were also filled with gratitude.  "It's alright thank you for listening but it's just like you said –it's in the past now right?  It just means you and me have something in common ne Tyson?"

He smiled back at her awkwardly.  Kenny sighed and mumbled a quiet, "My condolences."

Because Max was still silent they turned their attention to the blond boy.  He looked shattered.  His normally bright blue eyes were glossy with unshed tears and filled with pain.  Before any of them could react he latched himself onto Tyson, giving him a tight hug.  Tyson startled, didn't move. Max released him suddenly and bound over the back of his seat, falling into the surprised girl's lap, his head pressed firmly against her chest, her knees logged firmly in his stomach, winding him.  He paid no head, throwing his arms around her and squeezing her forcefully.

Liika sat rooted in shock.  A boy, one she barely knew, was hugging her extremely tight in attempt to comfort her and himself.  The blond boy's empathy touched her deeply.  He was willing to cry for someone he hardly knew?

As he lifted his head from her chest he found himself staring into wide turquoise eyes, they're noses almost touching.  Blushing he immediately stumbled to his feet and laughed nervously.  "So-sorry about that.  I just got carried away."

After sitting in shock for a moment she smiled and said softly.  "Thank you.  That… meant a lot to me."

Max turned an even brighter red and scratched his head while Tyson and Kenny eyed him suspiciously.  When Max finally made his way back to his seat Tyson elbowed him in the side.  "When did you become such the ladies man Maxy?"  His eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted into a smirk.

"_Ty-son_!" Max hissed in replied, obviously dying of embarrassment.

Tyson, Liika and Kenny laughed at his embarrassment.  Liika's laugh died down to a chuckle as she decided that she should save the boy from his turmoil.  "Now that that unpleasantness is over, why don't you guys tell me how you met?"

Kenny perked up at this, "Well let me tell you, Tyson…"


	4. Confrontations

(Here ya go everyone...chapter 4 is now up and running! Well I hope you enjoy and remember to R&R...cause it makes us happy!)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade...but I do own Jade, and K-chan owns Liika!  
  
Chapter 4: Confrontations  
  
"Can somebody please remind me why we're out here...in the middle of nowhere!" Tyson yelled, while every word came out of his mouth with complaint. Kenny rolled his eyes at Tyson's incompetence, and carefully surveyed the surrounding area.  
  
"You forgot already?!" asked Max, giving Tyson an odd look. He slowly scrunched up his face and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You forgot too...didn't you!" Liika giggled softly, as Max sighed and nodded his head in shame. The four of them had just managed to make their way out of the restaurant, and were just in time too. They were able to leave before Tyson had a chance to order dessert! That wasn't the only reason why they had left though, naturally Kai had began his stubborn routine and had now disappeared.  
  
"Well...let's see, where would I go if I were Kai?" pondered Max, as he paced back and forth across the sidewalk.  
  
"You mean where would you go if you were a stuck-up, arrogant, no good sn...!"  
  
"Ok Tyson...we get the point!" Liika replied, waving her hands as a symbol for him to stop. She had a bright cheery smile on her face and she knew exactly where Tyson was going with that sentence. Kenny gently tapped his index finger on his left cheek, and he seemed to be contemplating something.  
  
"A ha!...That's it!"  
  
Liika, Max, and Tyson all turned to face Kenny, as he finally spoke up. Without any hesitation, he quickly sat upon the cold hard ground and opened up his familiar laptop. The screen lit up automatically, and on the top right hand side of the screen was a small name, which red 'Dizzi'.  
  
"It's about time...do you know how cramped it is in there!" replied Dizzi in that same sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Sorry about that Dizzi," Kenny answered with a faint smile. "But, we need you to help us locate Kai...he seems to have disappeared."  
  
"Surprise, surprise!" mumbled Tyson under his breath. His arms were jammed over his chest, and he looked extremely unpleasant.  
  
"Still upset about missing dessert?" asked Liika, as she gave him a small wink. Tyson snorted and quickly turned his back on her, causing Max to laugh in his normal cheery manner. So far their stop in Hong Kong wasn't turning out so well.  
  
"Ok guys, Dizzi's found him...well sort of!" Kenny replied, as he looked up slowly. He scratched the side of his head, then nodded as if he was agreeing with someone. Kenny's arm shot out, and he pointed towards one of the streets. "Just what I thought...Kai's that a way!"  
  
It didn't take long for the four of them to head down the road, although they did have to struggle with Tyson a little...he was still determined on getting his dessert. Max had his arm looped around Tyson's, and he was holding on to him with all his strength. Max was squinting his eyes and he looked like he was struggling, while Liika and Kenny continued to walk at a steady pace in front of him. Suddenly the struggling that Max was encountering had stopped, and he realized that Tyson was no longer tugging at his arm.  
  
"It's about time!" Max sighed, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I thought you'd never give up...Tyson!?"  
  
The once 'dessert-crazy' boy was now completely calm, as his blue eyes danced around with delight. Something else had caught his eyes and Max knew that it could only be one thing...beyblades! And he was completely right, they were now surrounded by a ton of beybladers who were all crowded along the narrow street.  
  
"Awesome...check out all the amateur bladers!" Tyson yelled, with enthusiasm in his voice. "Maybe we can squeeze our way into a game!"  
  
"There you are...I knew you guys would show up here sooner or later!" Tyson spun himself to face the speaker of the voice, as Liika, Max, and Kenny did the same thing. It didn't take long for them to realize who was speaking to them, as a familiar dark haired boy smiled at them.  
  
"Rei!" Tyson shot out, as that same enthusiasm was noticeable in his voice. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I live here...well the last time I checked I did!" Rei answered with a small chuckle.  
  
"Oh yeah...I knew that!" Tyson answered, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Max shook his head and took a step towards Rei.  
  
"So Rei...you haven't by chance seen Kai pass by here...have you?" Max questioned, as the others closed in hoping to hear a positive answer. Rei on the other hand, looked rather confused at this statement and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Shouldn't he be with you guys?" Rei replied, as he cocked one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Technically yes...he should be," Liika replied hesitantly, then gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "But, as you can see...he's not!"  
  
"And I suggest we find him" added Kenny, continually studying his laptop. "Dizzi says that he's somewhere around this vicinity."  
  
"Awwww, forget about Kai will ya...he can take care of himself," Tyson insisted with a friendly smile. His eyes were speeding around in his sockets, trying to take in all of the excitement of the ongoing bey battles. "Besides, I'm itchin for a battle...and so is Dragoon!"  
  
Tyson pulled out his light gray and blue blade, and smiled at the faint picture of Dragoon; emblazoned on the top.  
  
"Now, all I have to do is decide which kid to challenge!" Tyson replied in a cocky tone of voice. He immediately began to walk forwards, but to his dismay...he didn't get very far. He felt a sharp tug on his jacket collar, as he stumbled back slightly.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Tyson demanded, giving each of his friends his own idea of a death glare. It wasn't intimidating in the least, and everybody took their turn at laughing at him.  
  
"I think we should stay together!" Liika finally spoke up in a reasoning tone.  
  
"I agree...the last thing we want to do is lose another member of our team!" added Rei with a slight nod of his head. Kenny and Max were in agreement as well. Tyson on the other hand didn't seem to like this idea very much, and he took it upon himself to ignore them for the time being. Rei noticed Tyson's sudden change of attitude, and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Tyson refused to speak, and let out a low grunt, which to him meant 'Leave me alone!' Rei shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the others with confusion.  
  
"Don't worry about him Rei," Kenny replied with a shake of his head. "He's just upset because he never got dessert!"  
  
Liika nodded with a cheery grin,  
  
"yeah...and now he's even worse cause we won't let him beyblade."  
  
Max automatically noticed Tyson's face turning red with infuriation, and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do you think any of these kids have seen Kai?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Rei with a shrug of his shoulders. "But it never hurts to ask!"  
  
The others agreed on this, as Rei began a conversation with one of the kids. They could see the ongoing motion of the kids mouths, as one of them pointed off towards an alley. Rei nodded and walked back to the others with a smile.  
  
"So!?" asked Liika with anticipation, as Rei pointed towards the same alley.  
  
"They said that they saw him go down there!" Rei answered.  
  
"You...you mean...in the alley!?" Kenny asked, feeling his stomach grow with butterflies. He was fidgeting with his fingers and he slowly began to look scared. "Why would he go down a dark alley?!"  
  
"Awww, don't worry Chief!" Max replied in a comforting voice, as he gently patted Kenny on the shoulder. "You'll be fine...you have us to protect you!"  
  
Kenny swallowed then sighed heavily,  
  
"that's what I'm afraid of!"  
  
"No problem Chief," Rei added with a small smile. "I know these streets inside and out...come on, let's go find Kai before it's too dark."  
  
Rei started walking towards the alley, as the other four followed closely behind. Once again it was a struggle as Max dragged Tyson away from the bladers; and Liika pushed a reluctant Kenny towards the alley. As the five of them quickly disappeared into the alley, two small purple eyes appeared from within the shadows. Soon a pair of white teeth could be seen as well, as it bared a mischievous grin.  
  
"Perfect...there goes Rei and his little group," stated a low sneaky voice. "Just wait till they get a load of me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"GUYS!" Kenny practically screamed, as he quickly latched on to Liika's arm. He was trembling uncontrollably and his face was completely pale. "Di...did...did you guys hear that!?"  
  
"Relax Kenny," Liika replied in a soothing voice. She noticed the frantic boy clinging desperately at her arm, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon!"  
  
"Yeah...besides, I didn't hear anything!?" Tyson answered looking down at Kenny with confusion. The five of them had continued their search down the long dark alley, yet they were still unable to find Kai. The light was slowly dying, as Rei looked up into the sky with slight worry.  
  
"This isn't good guys...it's starting to get dark," Rei informed as a faint sound could be heard in the shadows. Everybody froze dead in their tracks, and Kenny nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"See!" Kenny shouted, as he dove for cover behind Tyson and Max. "There it is again...don't tell me you never heard that!"  
  
"I heard it Chief!" Max answered, as he surveyed the shadows with his eyes. There was nothing else around and he had no idea where the sound was coming from. "It's odd...it sounds kind of like..."  
  
"Kind of like a beyblade!" Tyson shouted interrupting Max. The others listened intently, as they heard the same sound coming from within the alley. Tyson was right, it definitely sounded like a beyblade. A low whizzing sound could be heard, and it sounded like it was coming closer.  
  
"Ahhhh...what if it's a...a...a ghost!" Kenny replied in a shaky voice. He held Dizzi tightly under his arm and he was shaking violently. Everybody shook their heads at Kenny's announcement, as they headed down the alley. Kenny was the last person that they had ever thought who would be scared of tales about ghosts. Kenny watched as his team headed of before him, and decided that he should stay as close as possible. He slowly began to take a step forward when he heard a rustling noise coming from behind him. Naturally Kenny spun around looking like he was going die...but, no one was there. 'Stop it Kenny...' he scolded himself as he turned back around to face his group. 'There is no such thing as gho...' His thoughts suddenly disappeared from within his brain and he felt someone tap him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"AHHHH!" without even turning around to see whom it was, he instead launched himself towards his team who had now turned to face him. Kenny was wrapped around Tyson, and he looked like he was about to cry. "Don't let it get me!"  
  
Tyson blinked in confusion at his friend, then slowly looked up. Suddenly laughing could be heard from within the shadows, and a small figure was visible. A pair of purple eyes were visible, and the little light that was available reflected a head of green hair. Rei's golden eyes narrowed, and he instantly recognized who it was.  
  
"Kevin!"  
  
The small figure perked up at the sound of his name, as he bared a toothy grin. He slowly stepped out of the shadows and stood in front Rei with his arms crossed.  
  
"Well Rei...long time no see!" Kevin replied in a low voice. His eyes glared evilly at Rei, and he had something gripped tightly in his right hand. Rei didn't say anything, he just nodded his head at the green-haired boys last statement. Kevin didn't enjoy the silence coming from Rei, and he slowly began getting frustrated. Suddenly, he shot up his right hand showing off a purple blade within it.  
  
"Well Rei, as you can see...I'm here to challenge you!" Kevin announced, causing everyone to focus their eyes on Rei.  
  
"Rei...do you...know this guy?" asked Max with curiosity. "Cause...he seems to know who you are!"  
  
Rei didn't say anything, he only kept his eyes focused on Kevin. He had a strange feeling inside of him...he knew that if Kevin was here, the rest of the White Tigers had to be around somewhere. Tyson watched Rei intently, and noticed that he hadn't even flinched at the challenge that was brought to him.  
  
"Forget him...I'll take you on!" Tyson yelled, causing Kevin to glance towards him. He simply nodded,  
  
"whatever...a match is a match! We'll fight in that!"  
  
Kevin's small hand shot out, as he pointed towards a small wok centered in the middle of the alleyway.  
  
"What!?" Tyson replied looking at the small wok with complete surprise. "Where did that come from!!!"  
  
Kevin shrugged, as he slowly walked up and stood on one side of the wok. His eyes were glistening with anticipation, and he set up his blade in his launcher. It didn't take long for Tyson to get ready, as he too set up his Dragoon blade and held it out in front of him. 'This is going to be a piece of cake!' Tyson thought, then slowly ran his tongue over his lips. 'Cake!...after I beat this kid, I'm going to get myself 5 helpings of dessert!'  
  
"Tyson...focus!" Kenny yelled, noticing the dazed look plastered across Tyson's face.  
  
"Don't worry Chief, I've got this match totally under control!" Tyson replied with a cocky grin.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Kevin answered as he bared a cocky smile as well. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve...so, you better be watching Rei!"  
  
Rei simply nodded, understanding Kevin's words completely. Kenny took a seat upon the ground and slowly opened up Dizzi, any information that they could acquire could be useful in the Asian Tournament. Max smiled and held his hand out in front of the wok.  
  
"Ok boys...are you ready!?" Max announced, doing his best impression of DJ Jazzman. "And 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
The beyblades were launched in a matter of seconds, and they both whirled around the dish with incredible speed. Determination was clearly evident on both boys' faces, and they all knew that neither of them would give up. Everybody stared intently at the purple blade, which had now taken the centre position. It spun with incredible speed, and Tyson tried to decide whether he should attack or not.  
  
"This is boring!" Kevin replied giving a small yawn, as Tyson's fury began to rise. "Galmon... 'Crazy Monkey' attack!"  
  
Before Tyson could even address Dragoon, the purple blade suddenly multiplied in front of their eyes. Tyson stared at it with complete shock, and in a matter of seconds it was over. He barely had time to realize which blade was the real one, as his light gray blade suddenly shot out of the wok...and headed straight towards Rei. Instinct told him to duck, but there was no need to. Suddenly a blue blade flew towards Rei at an angle, knocking the gray blade off of its course. Tyson's Dragoon blade fell helplessly to the ground, while the blue blade flew back into its master's open palm.  
  
"Kai!?" Rei replied looking at the tall blue haired boy with surprise. Kai only smirked and made his way towards them.  
  
"Looks like Tyson lost...why am I not surprised!" Kai answered rudely. Tyson glared at Kai, but was drawn away by the familiar laughing of Kevin. He held his Galmon blade safely in his hand, and he had an annoying little grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Looks like I won!" Kevin replied with every hint of cockiness in his voice. "And that makes you...the loser!"  
  
Tyson could feel his anger starting to grow yet again. How could he have lost...especially to some little punk kid. He clasped his hands around his blade then slowly stood up, he felt like launching himself at Kevin but decided not too.  
  
"Kevin...why exactly did you follow us?" hissed Rei, narrowing his eyes lower.  
  
"Who said I was following you, I just happened to be in the neigh..."  
  
"KEVIN!" A loud voice yelled out, interrupting Kevin in mid sentence. Rei recognized the voice instantly, and so did Kevin. He slowly winced, as the loud voice rang through his ears. It didn't take long for the speaker of the voice to appear, and the Bladebreakers were surprised when 3 new people appeared from within the shadows.  
  
"Uhhh...Mariah, Gary...Lee...hey a guys!" Kevin laughed nervously, as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
A girl with light pink hair stepped forward, as she jammed her hands onto her hips. She didn't look too pleased, and she bared two sharp looking fangs.  
  
"Kevin! What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I was just...uhh...I was showing Rei what happens to people who betray the White Tigers Mariah!" Kevin shot out, causing the pink haired girl to blink in disbelief.  
  
"Rei?" Mariah asked in a curious tone, her eyes looked as though they were about to water up as Rei slowly took a step forward.  
  
"Hey Mariah," Rei practically whispered, giving him the full attention of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Mariah felt her heart beating with joy at the sight of Rei, and she opened her mouth to say something...anything. But, she was quickly interrupted as Lee took a firm stand in front of her.  
  
"Well Rei...I haven't seen you in a long time!" replied Lee, as he gave a slight smirk. "Let me guess, these amateurs must be your new teammates."  
  
"Hey!" both Tyson and Liika shouted, causing Lee to laugh.  
  
"Pathetic," he replied with boredom in his voice. "No competition at all!"  
  
"Care to try us?" replied a cocky yet cool voice. It was Kai, and he had now taking a step towards Lee. He held his Dranzer blade in his hand and he stared directly at Lee, who in turn shook his head.  
  
"No thanks...I have better things to do!" Lee answered as he turned his back on Kai. "Besides, the White Tigers abide by certain rules."  
  
"Please," Kai replied with repugnance in his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a smug grin. "You're just scared that you'll lose...and you know what, you're right...you don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
Kai's remarks didn't even faze Lee, and he continued walking away from the Bladebreakers. Mariah, on the other hand, didn't enjoy the rude comments coming from Kai and she quickly withdrew her pink beyblade.  
  
"How about you fight me!" Mariah spoke up, eyes glistening with anticipation.  
  
"Sorry, I don't battle girls." Stated Kai with a simple shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Are you scared!?" Mariah practically hissed, as her golden eyes narrowed. "Go Galux...SCRATCH ATTACK!"  
  
Without hesitation, Mariah quickly launched her pink blade with incredible speed. Everyone stared at it with intent interest, as it quickly ricocheted around the small wok. It didn't take long for the Bladebreakers to realize what she was doing, as the small blade slowly flew back into Mariah's outstretched hand.  
  
"Mariah...you know that I don't like to be kept waiting!" yelled Lee, getting Mariah's full attention. She nodded then gave one last look at Rei, and ran off after Lee. Kevin and Gary followed close behind, as the four of them slowly disappeared from the dark alley.  
  
"Who were they?" asked Tyson, in complete shock.  
  
"I don't know...but, they seemed to know Rei pretty well." Added Max, as both boys glanced over at Rei.  
  
"They were the White Tigers...my old te..."  
  
"Hey guys...check this out!" Liika shouted, interrupting Rei's voice. She was kneeling down, and she was staring intently at the small wok. Kenny noticed it too and his eyes burst open in shock. The entire wok was covered in deep scratch marks, and it looked as though it could fall apart in any second.  
  
"That's amazing," Liika replied in awe, as she reached up her hand to touch it.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Kai, as if he knew that something was going to happen. Suddenly the wok gave way, and shattered into millions of pieces. Shards flew everywhere, as one quickly slashed by Liika's arm. She fell back instantly and saw blood slowly trickle down her arm. The three boys immediately ran to her side, as Kai stood beside her. Liika's eyes were watering slightly, and her face bore a pain-like expression.  
  
"It doesn't look good," replied Rei as he ran a finger along Liika's injured arm. "I think we better get you to the hospital."  
  
"Hospital!?" Liika practically screamed in terror. If there was one thing in the world that she hated most...it was definitely the hospital! 


	5. To the hospital we go! Ho ho!

K-chan – Weee I've been busy today, finished both chapters of Ha!  That's what you think! And this chapter.. go me!  I'm still chuckling over the anonymous review that said Liika was a bitch for punching Kai LOL

"Owwww…"  Liika moaned as they made their way down the street toward the nearest hospital… hopefully Rei knew where they were going, cause she sure didn't.

"Quite whining.  It's your own fault, you shouldn't have touched it."  Kai snapped, eying the seeping wound with something akin to concern.  It didn't look very good.

A long diagonal cut ran down her left arm, it was only about a quarter of a centimeter wide but pretty deep and was seeping blood at an alarming rate.  They had only just exited the alley and already she was looking a bit pale.  Growling a bit he ripped off his scarf, grabbed her arm and wrapped the white material around the appendage. 

Liika blinked rapidly as she felt Kai grab her arm and start wrapping her wound with his own scarf.  She blushed, then winced as he pressed on the slash.  

"Keep pressure on it, unless you want to bleed to death."  Kai ordered and let her arm go.

Liika's hand replaced his over the wound, the blood already soaking through the white material.  Now that she thought about it she was starting to get a bit dizzy, hopefully the material would slow the bleeding.  It was a good thing that she didn't mind the sight of blood, or she'd be in real trouble!  Of course she couldn't say the same for Kenny who fainted at the sight of the cut and was now being carried by Rei, who was leading the way.

"Thank you Kai."  She said, sending him a smile.

"Hn.  Whatever."  He snorted and turned his head away, earning a giggle from the girl.

Max grinned as he saw Kai's angry mask slip a bit to help the girl, heh maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  He then turned his eyes to the girl that now walked a bit ahead of their stoic leader.  He frowned worriedly, she was getting really pale, and her steps wobbled a little bit.  Turning to Rei at the front he called, "Hey Rei how much longer? Liika doesn't look too good."

"I'm fine!"

Rei turned his head back to the others but kept walking, Tyson was still sulking over his loss, Kai looked pissed as usual, Max looked concerned and Liika.. well she did look a bit wobbily.  He opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly slammed into something, sending him and Kenny to the ground.

Looking up while pushing Kenny off of him Rei saw that it wasn't some_thing_ but some_one_ he ran into when not looking.  The girl he had run into was sent to the ground along with them and was now groaning and rubbing her bottom.  After soothing the offended appendage her head shot up and she glared at him as well as the rest of the group.  

She was pretty, her red-brown hair tied up in two buns on either side of her head, her crystal blue eyes flashing at them.  She wore a short skirted, sleeveless Chinese style dress that was purple and black and she had long black scarf like wristlets on each wrist and black boots.  Glaring harder she got up brushed herself off and snapped.  "Watch where you're going!"  And with that stomped away in the opposite direction from which they were going.

"Geez… she didn't have to get all grouchoid about it." Tyson muttered looked back at the slowly disappearing girl.

Rei shrugged and looked down at Kenny who was now waking up.  "Some people are just like that… look at Kai."  He said helping the smaller boy up.

"Ha ha real funny wise guy." 

Rei laughed at the obviously not pleased Kai and started on his way again.  "Come on guys its not too far, a couple more blocks."

The rest started to follow when they stopped again because they heard a thump behind them.  Turning the group saw Liika pulling herself up.  Gasping a bit Max rushed to her side, followed closely by Rei and Kenny.  "Are you alright?  What happened?" Max demanded grasping her good arm securely as she wobbled.

"I'm fine!  I just got dizzy and tried to walk too fast is all, I'm ok now!"  She smiled cheerfully waving them away.

They all eyed her dubiously, silently watching her as her steps wavered and wobbled, but they left her be… that is until she almost fell again.  Max shot out and caught the smaller girl as she descended to the ground once more.  Clucking his tongue he admonished gently, "I thought you said you were fine?"

"I am!"

"Don't look like that to me."  Rei said coming over and checking the makeshift bandage on her arm.  

It was thoroughly soaked with blood, but the blood flow seemed to be slowing.  Rei frowned and dropped her arm.  "The blood flow has slowed, but you've lost a fair amount of blood, that's what's making you dizzy and wobbly.  I think someone should carry you."

Liika's eyes widened comically and she shook her head rapidly.  "No!  It's ok I'll be fine!"  How embarrassing, having your new teammates have to carry you!  She was mortified at the thought.

"I'm afraid Rei's right."  Kenny commented from a few meters away, not looking at the arm.  "We'll get there faster if someone carries you."

Her face turned bright red, no one had ever had to carry her anywhere before!  Least of all cute guys! .;;  Kai then rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, _weak females_.  "Stupid girl." He muttered coming over and scooping her up by the knees and shoulders.  "Now where is this hospital Rei.  The quicker we get there the happier I'll be."  He glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey!  Don't glare at me!  I didn't _ask_ for you to carry me you know!  Why couldn't it be someone else?"  She complained loudly.

"Cause I'm the biggest.  Now zip it or I drop you."

That shut her up abruptly.  Rei shook his head and sighed, nodding toward the corner.  "This way."  With that they mad their way to the hospital.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"  A familiar scream drifted from the emergency ward into the waiting room causing the four boys to look up in shock.

"What the-" Tyson started when the doors to the ward smashed open and out ran a panicked looking Liika, who paused out side the door a few seconds, spotted them and dashed over to dive behind the only one who was standing –Kai.

Kai looked unfazed as he stepped aside, causing Liika to fall to the ground at his feet.  He nudged her with the toe of his shoe and grunted, "Get up."

She did as was demanded –cradling her arm, which was still wrapped in his scarf, as she did so.  "Ow, geez, what you do that for?" She muttered.

He rolled his eyes and stalked away to a different corner of the waiting room.  Max, Rei and Tyson –Kenny had gone to notify Mr. Dickenson of the accident, stepped over to the grumbling girl worriedly.  "Liika, what's wrong?"  Max asked.

"Yeah, why'd ya screech like that?"  Tyson threw in.

Liika sniffed indignantly, tilting her chin up and sticking her tongue out at Tyson.  "I did _not_ screech!"

"Actually-"

"Excuse me-"

They all turned and saw that a young male doctor with cleanly cut blond hair and bright green eyes had followed Liika out of the emergency ward.  With another small scream, Liika cowered behind the tallest boy, which happened to be Rei.  Rei blinked in confusion and frowned.  "What's going on?"

The young doctor coughed in embarrassment.  "Well you see Miss Tomoda will need stitches, quite a few actually, judging from the description."

This incited a shivering 'eep' out of the cowering girl and they all turned their heads and stared at her weirdly.  She just continued to shudder.  The doctor coughed again, gaining their attention once more before continuing, "And, because the cut was caused by a wok used to beyblade it could be contaminated with all sorts of bacteria, therefore she needs a tetanus shot as well."  A low moan sounded from behind Rei, it sounded very much like a whimpering child.  "Now Miss Tomoda if you will just come back into the room…"

"No!"  

A growl emited from the back of the waiting room startled them all and they turned to see Kai stalking from his position against the wall towards them.  As he walked by the four of them he grabbed Liika by the back collar of her shirt and dragged her with him.  Stopping in front of the doctor he demanded in a monotone voice, "Which way?"

The doctor, clearly startled, nodded toward the set of double doors they had just come through and stuttered, "Th-this way."

Kai nodded and continued through the doors, dragging the struggling girl behind him.  "Oouuch! Damn it Kai, let me go!  You can't let him do it!  Please I beg you!  Don't let him stick me!"  She cried as she fought futilely against the bigger boys hold.

"Shut. Up."  Kai growled back.

Max, Rei and Tyson just watched in fascination and shock as Kai, dragging Liika and the doctor disappeared behind the doors.

"Haha!  Who knew that Liika would be afraid of needles!"  With Tyson's announcement they broke into loud laughter.

"Ok then all done you can look now." The doctor said kindly giving her now numb, properly bandaged arm a pat and stepped away to set down the bandaging materials.

Liika cracked one eye open to peer down at the perfectly bandaged wound.  It no longer hurt –the doctor had numbed it using a needle, she shuddered at the thought, and she was no longer dizzy.  All in all she had gotten two needles –one for freezing and one for tetanus and twenty stitches - five on the inside and fifteen on the outside.  

Swallowing she took a deep breath and opened her eyes fully, letting the air out in one loud woosh.  "Aiee.." She moaned.

Kai, who had been standing behind her, his hands clamped on her shoulders preventing movement, let her go, rolling his eyes in the process.  "Baby." He muttered stalking out of the room.

Liika stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.  Just after Kai disappeared through the doors the other four boys and an older man –whom Liika quickly identified as Mr. Dickenson, appeared, all smiling.  "Hey Liika!  Are you ok now?"  Max asked excitedly bounding towards the bed she sat on.

The doctor smiled at the enthusiastic blond boy.  "Miss Tomoda will be fine.  I gave her a tetanus shot so she wont gain any infection from the cut and put in five stitches inside and fifteen on the outside."

Tyson crowded over and started poking her arm.  "Twenty stitches?  Wow!  That wok got you good!  Does it hurt?"

Liika snatched her arm away and glared non-threateningly at the blue haired boy.  "It does when you poke it!"

Tyson laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.  "Sorry!"

"Anyways, doctor as you were saying?"  Mr. Dickenson cut in, holding himself regally, his hands placed on his cane gallantly.

"Ah yes," The blond doctor came over and lifted Liika's arm.  "As I have been told, you all are a Beyblade team?"

"That's right."  Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"Yes, well I'm afraid Miss Tomoda will not be blading for at least a couple of weeks.  In fact I'd give it about three weeks to a month."

This earned a gasp out of the four boys and the girl.  "A month?!  But I _have_ to be able to blade!  The American tournament is in week!  We leave for America tomorrow!"  Liika exclaimed, panic once more setting over her cute face.

The doctor shook his head in sympathy.  "I'm sorry miss, but you are unable to blade with out tearing those stitches."

Liika looked down at her arm, it was her ripcord arm.  She tried flexing it as she would when pulling the cord to launch her blade and flinched as she felt the stitches pull.

"As you can see because you are right handed and the cut is on your left hand it is your cord hand –from what I understand of beyblading.  If had been your right arm you probably would be able to blade because when you hold the launcher there isn't the jerking motion as with pulling the rip cord.  You will have to go to a hospital or clinic when you're in America and get the stitches removed in about three weeks.  Maybe two.  Get it checked."  With that the doctor nodded at all of them and strode away to his next patient.

"Well, that's a tough break Liika."  Rei said with sympathy, patting her shoulder.

Liika looked as if someone had punched her in the stomach, she looked ready to burst into tears.  Sniffling a bit, she muttered, "I suppose I will have to go back to Japan now."

"Nonsense!"  Mr. Dickenson exclaimed pushing up his glasses.  "It's only a month, that's only one tournament.  An accident is no reason to go home."

"But the tournament specs say you have to have five bladers, three regulars and two alternates.  As of now we only have four."  Kenny said, his eyebrows scrunching with worry.

"Ahh, that's true Chief, but I have already remedied that problem.  See when you called me and told me that Liika had hurt her left arm I anticipated that she would not be able to blade for a time and contacted a suitable replacement."

"Replacement?!" Liika cried out, her voice filled with despair.

"Calm down my dear," Mr. Dickenson comforted the distraught girl with a pat on the shoulder.  "It's only for a short time.  Now come, we have a new team member to meet!"  

Sulking Liika got up off the bed and followed the others that were now heading out of the hospital.  Great!  Just great! Of all the rotten luck!

"Quit your sulking, its annoying.  It's your own fault your not blading."  Kai growled at the girl that had trailed behind him all the way through the hotel lobby, in the elevator and into their suit.

"Easy for you to say, you're not being replaced."  She muttered back, still sulking.

"Sometimes I wish I was.  It would have to be better than being stuck here with the brat pack." He growled once more before storming into the room that had been assigned to him, Rei and Liika, slamming the door behind him.

The other four and Mr. Dickenson jumped at the slamming door, the looked at Liika questioningly.  She shrugged in response.  "Mr. Happy isn't so happy today."

Tyson snickered and Max and Rei grinned.  Mr. Dickenson just shook his head.  Just then there was a knock at the door, Mr. Dickenson smiled and said lightly, "Ah, there's your new teammate now!"

Walking over he opened the door, and stepped aside, allowing the person on the other side to enter.  Four of the five in the room gasped and Tyson fell over.  Quickly jumping to his feet again he ran over and pointed in the person's face.  "You!  You're that girl from the street that ran into Rei!"  He exclaimed in shock.

The girl rolled her eyes and snorted.  "He ran into me."

Tyson opened his mouth to reply, but Mr. Dickenson chose that moment to interrupt.  Coming over he stood behind the new girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "This is Jade, Liika's temporary fill in." 

The newly arrived girl leveled everyone in the room with a scrutinizing stare.  Stopping at the girl with her arm in a sling.  Raising a red-brown eyebrow she asked, "Why is your arm in a sling?  I was told you got stitches."

Liika's face flattened into a dead pan expression and she shrugged.  "It's suppose to prevent movement so I don't tear the stitches."

"I see."

The room was silent for a few moments, the four boys looked back and forth between the two girls who seemed to be sizing each other up.  It was clear from their facial expressions that their friendship would take some time to bloom.  When the tension got to a point where everyone else in the room were squirming uncomfortably Max jumped up and grinned at the new girl.  "So Jade, where ya from?"  He asked cheerfully.

Jade smiled a bit at the boy's cheerful attitude.  "I'm from here actually, well China."

"How long have you been blading?"  Rei asked conversationally.

Sensing it was apparently 'ask Jade'time, Mr. Dickenson motioned them all over to the living room area of the suite.  Liika stayed where she was for a second gazing at the floor, her eyes glassy and cheeks flushed, then muttering a quick, "I don't feel so good." She hurried over to the door Kai had slammed minutes before and disappeared through it.

They all watched her curiously.  "What's wrong with her?"  Jade asked frowning.

Tyson waved his hand dissmisively.  "She's just sore about having to sit out the American Tournament, she'll be fine.  Now, how long have you been blading?  Do you have a bit beast?"

Sighing Jade answered the questions that were being fired at her rapidly directly, no extra words just cut and dry, the point.  "I have been blading since I was very young.  My bit beasts name is Dazzler."

"Cooool!" Tyson exclaimed leaning over with stars in his eyes.

Jade eyed him weirdly.  "Um… yeah."

Max laughed and Kenny smiled.  "Don't mind him.  He gets a bit excited sometimes."

"Ahh."

Mr. Dickenson stood then and announced his departure.  "Well I'll leave you young folks to get to know each other, I'm afraid I have some pressing business to attend to.  Get to bed early, we have a flight first thing!"

"Bye!"  Max and Tyson chorused.

"See ya, Mr. D."  Rei followed.

Kenny and Jade merely waved.  As soon as Mr. Dickenson had left Tyson pounced on Jade and started questioning her on her beyblade know-how.  Jade sighed again, it would be a long night.


	6. Strangers at the Airport

A/N: Well, first of all I must apologize. I know it took me FOREVER to update, and I feel bad...stupid writer's block, and stupid homework, and stupid other stories! Hehe! Anyway, I hope ya enjoy it!

Chapter 6: Strangers at the Airport

A loud churning sound could be heard, as air filtered through the large airplane engines, making the plane shake as it did so. The tall blonde flight attendant politely ushered the row of people onto the plane, presenting each of them with a welcoming smile. Kai, Rei, Max, and Liika all shuffled their way onto the main deck of the airplane as Kai handed the stewardess his ticket. The young lady smiled pleasantly back at him and pointed directly down the aisle. "You'll be sitting in row 23 young man." Kai only snorted and gave a slight nod, as he quickly made his way down the compact aisle. Liika rolled her eyes at the rude blue-haired boy and she smiled politely back at the stewardess, 

"thank you ma'am."

Rei and Max quickly followed behind Liika, each giving their thankful nods. People were cramped up in the tiny aisle, each one trying to get their bags into the overhead compartments. Kai was easily frustrated by the over cramped aisle and he shoved his way past the people, without a single 'excuse me.' Finally Kai noticed the small black numbers and realized that they had finally made it to row 23. He immediately took a seat near the aisle and resumed his regular sitting position: arms crossed, head tilted, eyes closed. Liika studied the arrogant boy and shook her head at his _tough boy_ exterior.

"Why don't you take a picture...it lasts longer!" Kai shot out, feeling the shadowy presence of Liika standing before him. Liika blushed a little but quickly retorted with a loud remark.

"Yeah...but you'd probably break the camera!" Kai raised one of his eyelids, as he glared at her with a fiery eye. Liika only stuck her tongue out at him before walking past, and taking a seat behind him. Besides, she didn't want to sit with Mr.Happy anyway. Max and Rei each followed suit and they both took a seat beside each other...across the aisle from Kai. Liika studied the back of the seat in front of her, and began twisting a lose thread around her finger. Liika sighed, her arm was still pretty sore but her heart was definitely in more pain. She had to admit it, deep down she was incredibly bugged at the fact that Mr.Dickinson replaced her just like that. She knew that they needed a new teammate for the time being, but...why did it have to be another girl! Liika could feel her stomach turn into knots and she was scared that once her arm healed, she would no longer have a spot on the team. Liika shifted in the small blue seat, and tried her best to find a comfortable position. Once she did so, she took a firm hold of her seat belt and struggled to fasten it up. Liika honestly never believed how hard things could be when you only had one workable arm. She moaned in annoyance and finally gave up, as she banged her defeated arm up against the seat in front of her...totally forgetting that Kai was sitting in front of her. She instinctively scrunched up her face at Kai's usual harsh yell.

"Knock it off Liika...before I personally come back there and wreck your other arm!" Kai shouted, causing a million eyes to shoot back towards the two teens. Liika blushed furiously, and Kai could also feel his cheeks burning slightly. Rei and Max couldn't help but laugh at their two comrades, as they waited patiently for the other three members to arrive. Suddenly Kenny could be seen squeezing his way down the cramped aisle, trying his best not to knock Dizzi out of his hands. His brown hair was scattered across his head and he looked as if he was about to collapse in any second. Kenny was soon able to make it far enough back to his friends, as he leaned exhaustedly on the edge of one of the seats. He looked like he was trampled by a stampede, his shirt was ruffled with creases, and his tie was barely hanging on to the flat of his neck. Max blinked his blue eyes in curiosity, while he tried his best to hold back the laughter.

"Wha...what happened to you?" Max asked, between intervals of laughter. Kenny only replied with a shake of his head, as he pointed down the aisle, towards the front of the plane. Liika, Max, and Rei all locked eyes on a familiar figure, slowly making her way down the center aisle. It was Jade, and she didn't look too impressed! For some strange reason it looked as though she was struggling with something...or someone. Max simply exploded into hysterical laughter, finally realizing what exactly was going on. Jade was indeed dragging something behind her, and it wasn't much of a surprise when they realized that it was Tyson. Jade had her right hand grasped tightly around the cuff of Tyson's red collar, and her blue eyes reflected anger beyond belief. Instantly people began to stare, muttering words under their breaths. Jade took no notice to the thousands of eyes focused upon her, and she finally dropped Tyson beside the rest of the _Bladebreakers._ The thump of Tyson's butt hitting the floor caused Kai to flash his eyes open, meeting a very happy looking Tyson sitting on the floor beside him. Immediately Kai's eyes turned into a cold glare, while Tyson only smiled back at him.

"Hiya Kai!" Tyson replied, a smile perched upon his lips. He held a small yellow box firmly in his hands and he looked as though he had been blessed from above. Black letters were written across the side and they clearly reflected the words: TIM HORTONS. Kai shook his head in absolute disgust, knowing all to well that the doughnuts present in the box were not going to be shared. 

"This is why you were so late!?" Rei replied with a smile, really not surprised at the usual _food_ act made by Tyson.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, pouting, "I'm not late! I'm just fashionably not early!"

Rei, Max, Kenny and Liika face vaulted, Liika slapping her forehead with her good hand. Jade rolled her eyes and nudged the blue haired boy with her foot. "I believe the expression is 'fashionably late', which I assure you we are well past being. Mr. Dickenson said 9:30 am, it is now 10." 

Kai snorted in his seat and closed his eyes again. "Just get in you're seat –and _not_ the one beside me." He snapped.

Tyson grinned, brought himself to his feet and whined, "Aww… But _Kai_ I thought we were best buds man!" With that he nudged the taller boy with his elbow, then took the seat beside Liika, in the row behind Kai.

"Tyson! You better share those doughnuts!" 

"What?? No way! Get your own doughnuts! These are mine!"

"How can you be so meaaan?! Can't you see I'm injured here?!"

"Why would that make me want to share? No doughnuts for you! Ha! MINE!"

Kai's left eyebrow twitched. He was going to kill them… especially Tyson. A slight shuffling in the aisle beside him caused him to open his left eye to see what dared disturb his brooding. A girl stood there, her reddish brown hair tied up in two buns and her crystal eyes glinting flatly at him. "Yeah?" He grunted closing his eye once more.

"Will you please move your legs so that I can get to my seat?" The girl asked, her tone as monotone as the glint in her eyes.

"And you are?" Why should he move?

"Jade, your new teammate, now please move."

Shrugging he moved his knees and allowed her to access the seat beside him. So this was their new teammate –Liika's replacement. He realized then that it was the girl that had run into Rei on their way to the hospital. Grunting again, he shifted a bit in his seat, settling himself to have a nap. The girl beside him did up her seatbelt quietly, almost making no sound.

Well, one good thing about her. She's quiet, unlike the rest of the _Brat pack._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The plane eventually came to a landing in Nevada, much to the pleasure of Kai who had increasingly become annoyed with his _immature_ teammates. The Bladebreakers hustled off of the plane rather quickly, thankful to be able to stretch their legs once again. The airport was overly crowded with tons of people, pushing their way in and out of airplane gates.

"Wow...just look at all the people here!" Max exclaimed, his eyes wide open as if he'd never been in an airport before. He had a small duffel bag slinged over his right shoulder and he held his small green Draciel blade within his left hand. 

"Max...we just came from an airport in Hong Kong," Liika spoke up, stepping up beside the enthusiastic blonde. She placed her good hand upon Max's shoulder and glanced at him with a sort of disbelief. "How can you be so excited?" 

"I'm just excited to be in America altogether...especially here in Nevada!" Max replied, laughter filling up in his blue eyes. "Ya see, my mom works here as a sort of...well, beyblading researcher. And I was kind of hoping that I could go visit her!" Everybody stared at Max for a few moments, noticing the excited expressions sliding over his face.

"Maxy, why didn't you tell us that about your mom before?!" Tyson exclaimed, practically throwing himself towards Max's side. He shot his hand over Max's shoulder and looked at his friend with keen interest. "You have definitely got to introduce us to her!" Max smiled and answered Tyson with a swift nod of his blonde head. 

"Just as long as it doesn't interfere with our beyblade practicing!" Immediately all eyes were taken off of Max and were now redirected upon Kai; who stood a couple inches away from the group. Naturally he had his arms crossed over his chest, as he looked at his teammates with signs of disgust. 

"Practicing!?" Tyson yelled, questioning Kai with disbelief. "What do we need to practice for Kai...we're pros!"

"Pros eh..." A feminine voice spoke up. "You sure didn't look like a pro back in that alley Tyson!" Tyson's navy eyes met crystal blue, as he realized that Jade was the one who was speaking now. She had her arms wrapped casually over her chest, her black wristlets hanging barely above the ground. Tyson stood in shock, looking Jade up and down...how did she know about his battle against Kevin?

"How...how..."

"I was there," Jade finished off, knowing exactly what Tyson was about to ask.

"You were there?" Liika questioned, eyeing Jade in a sort of suspicious manner. "What were you doing...spying on us or something?" Both girls seemed to focus on one another instantly, almost as if they were sizing each other up. Jade portrayed herself in a very intimidating manner, her eyes almost changing to a dark blue. Though Liika looked just as intimidating if not more...much to the surprise of her fellow teammates. Liika was normally the happy-go-lucky member of their group, but Jade obviously seemed to pull on some of her circuits.

"I wasn't spying, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Jade finally answered with a simple shrug of her shoulders. 

"Why would you be hanging out in an alley anyway..."Liika muttered under her breath, causing Tyson to laugh slightly at her whisper. Obviously he was the only one who had heard it, seeing as nobody else seemed to give Liika a second glance.

"Ok, ok...enough about that." Rei added, hoping to end this conversation quickly. "Kai's right, we do need to practice...but, I think we'll still have time enough to visit Max's mom."

"I agree," Kenny added with a confirmed nod of his head. 

"And so do I!" A familiar voice echoed out from behind them. Mr.Dickinson was standing close beside his enthusiastic team, his eyes portraying signs of complete pride. A smile was present upon his lips, which made his mustache scrunch up to the tip of his nose. "But if I may suggest, you boys go..." He was suddenly interrupted by an abrupt clearing of the throat, which just so happened to be Liika, looking at him with irritated turquoise eyes. "And girls of course," Mr.Dickinson finished, realizing his forgetful mistake. Liika gave a cheeky smile showing her approval of his correction. "Anyways, I suggest the seven of you head on outside and keep a look out for the bus."

"Good idea Mr.Dickinson," Kenny replied with a smile. Everyone else seemed to nod their heads with approval, along with a low grunt coming from Kai. "Are you not coming sir?"

"I'm afraid I have some other business to attend to at the moment," Mr.Dickinson answered, tapping his cane upon the carpeted floor. "But I assure you that I will meet you at the hotel, around 7 o'clock tonight." 

"No prob Mr.Dickinson...we'll catch ya later!" Tyson replied with a hearty grin, as Mr.Dickinson quickly strode away from the group. "Well lets go guys...we don't want to miss our bus do we?!" Tyson yelled out, suddenly taking off towards the exit doors. Everyone gave a sort of desperation sigh before casually heading off after him.

"Why is that kid so energetic?!" Jade questioned, as she continued to trudge along at the back of the group; a couple inches before Kai. 

"Well, I'd rather be with happy people...thank-you very much!" Liika replied, shifting her eyes back at Jade. Jade seemed to freeze at the sudden comment made by the blue-haired girl.

"What did you say?" Jade practically demanded, her eyebrows furrowing over her crystal eyes. Liika simply waved her hand dismissively, pretending that she hadn't said a single thing. Kai rolled his eyes at the immature scene, Mr.Dickinson should've known better than to substitute another girl for Liika's position. The entire group of seven headed out into the open parking lot, looking closely for the nearest bus that read _BBA_.

"Ummm, guys...I don't see it!" Tyson spoke up, holding his hand up to his forehead; like a sailor searching for clear skies. He had his eyes squinted rather tightly, and he surveyed the giant lot.

"Let me see!" Kai demanded, pushing his way through the bodies of his teammates until he reached the front of the group. He narrowed his maroon eyes, hoping for any indication of anything to do with the BBA. "As much as I hate to admit it...block head's right." 

"What!? I am not a bloc..."

Liika quickly shoved her hand over Tyson's mouth, stopping the enraged boy from starting another argument with their team leader. 

"Well, what do you propose we do now?!" questioned Kenny, starting to become frantic. "We have no contact numbers or anything...we're stranded at the airport!" As much as everybody hated to admit it, Kenny was right...if nobody came, then they were stranded.

"I say we ask them," Jade stated matter-of-factly. She was pointing towards two young figures, who were standing directly before a small orange school bus. But more importantly was the fact that they were each holding a small white sign, reading _'BLADEBREAKERS!'_

Liika blinked a couple times, making sure that she had actually read the sign right. "It says Bladebreakers...that's us!"

"You don't say!" Kai replied, the sarcasm dripping from his lips. Liika shot him, what to her, was an intimidating glare; as he simply rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's see what they want."

Everybody seemed to agree with Kai's decision, as they quickly followed after the tall blue-haired teen. As they came closer to the two curious-looking figures, they noticed that they were only around the age of 14/15, and there was one girl and the other a boy. The boy was darker in color, and he was extremely tall! He had on strange apparel though and Liika noticed that it was indeed an old basketball uniform. A large orange basketball was tucked underneath his arm, and he had a sideways grin plastered across his face. The girl standing beside him was a quite a bit shorter, with flaring orange hair, which was flipped up at the sides. She too had on a unique outfit, being that of an old tennis uniform of a green skirt and beige cut-off. She also had on a pair of wired round glasses, that concealed her pretty lavender eyes. Both of them seemed to turn their eyes abruptly, as they noticed the Bladebreakers approaching slowly. The girl glanced up at her taller comrade, then looked over at Kai.

"Are you guys the _Bladebreakers?_" she questioned, eyes almost set in a suspicious nature. Kai simply nodded his head, while Tyson pushed his way forward.

"Yeah, that's us! And who are you!?" He demanded, trying to portray himself in an intimidating way. The girl simply smirked, while the taller guy let out a low amusing laugh.

"It's not important right now," the girl replied, in a sort of snobby voice. "But if you must know, I'm Emily...that's Eddy." She motioned her head upward towards the boy, as he waved one of his large hands.

"Well, now that that's over with...what exactly do you guys want with us?!" Rei questioned, speaking up for the rest of his teammates.

Emily waved her hand in a motion to quiet Rei up, "Were not at liberty to say!"

"Yeah, all we know is that we are supposed to pick up a team by the name of the Bladebreakers...Mr.Dickinson's wishes!" Eddy added in.

"That's right, and everything will be explained to you later...so come on, we don't have all day!" Emily shot out, before turning her back to the group and entering the bus. Eddy followed soon after her, while the Bladebreakers stood where they were.

"Well, if Mr.Dickinson told them to pick us up...then, I suppose we should go with them...don't you think?!" Max asked aloud, looking from person to person. The only response was a simple nod from everybody, though they all looked extremely hesitant. 

Rei paused just before he was about to enter the bus, 

"let's just make sure we stick together!"

A/N: There ya have it...remember R&R!!!! It makes us happy ^-^


	7. Fancy meeting you here!

AN:  K-chan here… I worked long and hard today on a keyboard that sticks to bring this out!  Not that anyone reads it.. bleh I have fun writing it anyway.  Please if you ARE reading this, please review… it would mean lots to us… we are seriously getting discouraged..  But this chappy goes out to TFRiD Queen and Cherry Rain… who reviewed the most and the last!  Please keep it up!

After riding in the bus for a good forty-five minutes, they finally came to a stop outside a rather large white building that had at least seven stories to it.  Each floor was marked with a neat row of tinted glass windows that shone brightly in the hot Nevada sun, and reflected back in the teenager's eyes.  Stepping off the bus they headed down the wide concrete path, following the lead of the orange haired girl, as well as the tall dark boy. The entrance itself was impressive.  Towering pillars made of some type of blue synthetic stone framed wide metal doors that opened onto a small platform than an expansive staircase ran down from, connecting it to the concrete path.

The Bladebreakers paused at the bottom of the stairs, mingling a bit with whispers amongst each other; none of them really knew what was going on.  The doors suddenly opened and out walked a blond woman carrying a clipboard.  Before the woman could open her mouth to say anything Max shrieked and tore up the stairs.  "MOM!"

The blond woman blinked in surprise then grinned as she caught sight of who it was that was now glomping her around the middle.  "Maxy!"  She exclaimed happily, laughing and hugging him back.  "How are you son?  It's been so long!"

"Good mom!  It sure is great to see you again!"  Max said, pulling back from his mother a bit to grin up at her.

"Ahem."  

The cough brought the blond woman back to reality and she released Max to look down at the rest of the group.  "Welcome Bladebreakers, I am Judy, the head of research and development here at the BBA headquarters of America."  She greeted the rest of the team.

"Nice to meetcha!"  Tyson exclaimed, grinning.

"So _you're_ Max's mom, he told us his mother was a beyblade researcher here."  Rei said, bowing respectfully.

Jade and Kai nodded at her, while Kenny murmured a shy hello.  Liika raised a blue eyebrow.  She was leery of this whole situation, and there was something about the blond woman that bothered her.  Of course at that moment she was still pretty steamed about being replaced, but as she flexed her right arm in its sling, she winced as the stitches pulled and stung, reminding her that she was indeed in no condition to beyblade.  Damn.  "Yo."  Was all she said.

"Well then, shall we get started?  Mr. Dickenson has asked me to show you around the facilities here and the BBA, so please follow me.  She turned and headed back up the stairs and through the doors with Max following closely like a little puppy dog, talking animatedly to his mother.  The others shrugged and followed as well, the end of the line being brought up by the two teens that had picked them up at the airport.

"And this is where the researcher's work.  We have a very dedicated staff that works around the clock to come up with new and improved beyblades and beyblade techniques."  Judy explained as the group walked down a long hallway that had a viewing window on one side.

Kenny was practically drooling as he toted an open Dizzi along.  "Oh wow!  Would you look at all those computers!  And the size of them!  I want to work here!  Judy can I work here?  Please?  Even if it's just as a janitor!"  Kenny cried, starting to cling to the bottom of Judy's lab coat.

Judy laughed nervously and tried to pry the groveling boy's grip from the edge of her lab coat.  "Um… well we'll see what we can do!"

Jade sighed and took a grip of the back collar of Kenny's shirt and proceeded to drag him away.  "Come on, they're not going to give you a position here if you make yourself look stupid!"  She said.

Rei, Tyson, Max and Liika laughed at Kenny who blushed and picked up Dizzi, whom he had dropped to glomp onto Judy.  "It's about time!  Drop me for some hussy with a faster processor and more memory!"  Dizzi snapped. 

"Sorry Dizzi, I got carried away."  Kenny replied apologetically. 

"I'll say!"

"Hey guys!  When do we get to eat huh?  I'm _starving_!"  Tyson yelled grabbing his stomach as it made a gurgling sound.

The others who knew him sweatdropped and shook their heads.  "When _aren't _you hungry Tyson!"  Rei said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I dunno… prolly never!"  Tyson replied with a grin.

Kai let out a disgusted snort, letting everyone know what _he_ thought of Tyson's eating habits, while Jade –who had witnessed the said habits at breakfast, grimaced.

"Alright then, we'll break for lunch.  Emily," Judy turned and spoke to the orange haired girl that had been following her during the tour, adding on comments where-ever she felt necessary.  "Please show the Bladebreakers to the mess hall, I have something to check on."

Emily nodded and spoke primly, "Come on then, follow me."

Eddie had disappeared as soon as they walked through the entrance doors, so Emily was left to lead them alone.

"Wait."  A voice called from the back of the group.

Emily turned and looked at the girl whose arm was in a sling, raising an eyebrow as she did so.  "Yes?"

"Where's the washroom?"  Liika asked politely.

The orange haired girl shrugged.  "Down the hall to the left, down another hall and then a right then go straight about ten meters then another right and you can't miss it."

Liika frowned and eyed the hallway Emily had indicated.  "Er… right."  She said, and headed in down the hall.  "I'll meet you guys at the mess!"

Rei opened his mouth to say something but she was already turning the first corner and had disappeared from sight.  "She doesn't know where the mess is."  He said with a sigh.

"Oh there are directions all over the place, she'll find her way easy enough, come one."  Emily consoled lightly, nodding in another direction.

The rest shrugged and followed the short girl in the tennis uniform.

Liika cursed Emily to hell and back, some directions!  She had been walking in what seemed like circles for five minutes and still hadn't found the bathroom!  Growling she turned yet _another_ corner –right this time and almost ran smack dab into a sign that was sticking out of the wall that said in big bright blue letters "WASHROOMS à"

"What a stupid place for a sign…" She muttered narrowly avoiding whacking her head on the obstructing sign.

She found the girls bathroom door not too far down the little hallway the sign indicated, going in she finished her business quickly then headed out back to the main hallway.  

Liika looked in either direction, trying to remember which direction she had come from, but was failing miserably.  _Damn_, she thought, _which way **was** it?_  She should have asked Emily for the directions back to the mess, not that it would have done any good… look where the first directions had gotten her. Tapping her left cheek with her good hand she mused for a moment and then decided on going left, it looked sort of familiar… well not really but it looked good enough!

The hall way around her was slightly different from the one she had left her group in.  The window that had clearly displayed the scientists at work was not there, and the lighting on the ceiling seemed a bit dimmer, which bathed her surroundings in shadow.  Sometimes, as she traveled further down the hall she would pass various doors or small windows that signified offices or conference rooms, however, the further she walked, the darker it got.  

She was about to give up and turn around when a whirling sound caught her ears and caused her to pause a moment.  The sound was coming from a doorway some fifty feet from where she had paused.  Tilting her head to the side curiously, she made her way toward the door and peered inside.  What she saw caused her to blink in shock then an annoyed scowl cross her face.

Two people stood on either side of a large beyblade dish, one a girl about twelve years of age, with long brown hair and teary blue eyes, and the other a tall boy with a shock of maroon hair tucked under a blue and white baseball cap.  His light blue eyes glinted arrogance and he wore a smirk to match.  He was wearing the costume of a baseball player, a white, and blue shirt, with a yellow and green under shirt.  His shorts matched the green of his shirt, and on his right hand a deep russet baseball glove was perched.

At the moment he seemed to be taunting the visibly younger girl, his blade dancing around her relentless attacks as if she were nothing more than an insect to him. Then, as if growing tired of toying with her he moved in for the kill, but before he could destroy her blade –as he has obviously intended to do, Liika's voice rang out. 

"Still picking on little girls Michael?"

The boy faltered in his attack giving the younger girl just enough time to counter attack while he was distracted, sending his orange blade out of the dish and onto the floor beside him.  "What the….?"  The tall teenager whirled around to see whom it was that had cost him to lose to a beginner.

Liika stood in the door way confidently, eyeing the boy with distaste and a bit of amusement.  The look on his face was priceless, it was a mask of pure surprise; his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  "You do realize you resemble a fish at the moment?" She quipped opening and closing her mouth just as he was doing.

Michael soon got over the initial shock and his face twisted into an angry scowl.  "Liika?  What excellent timing you have –as always."

Liika grinned back at him, waggling her eyebrows up and down and winking as she stepped in the room.  She sent a smile toward the girl that was now looking with confusion between Liika and Michael.  The girl smiled nervously back and then scurried away, afraid of the older boy's wrath.  Liika continued over to where Michael was still scowling at her, leaning over she picked up the losing beyblade.

She turned it over in her hand, examining every detail of it, aware of his intense gaze on the top of her head.  "I see you got a new one… a different design too, and a new bit beast! I'm impressed."  She said a bit smugly, still examining the blade.

"Where did you come from?" was his surly reply, reaching out and snatching the blade from her hand, she could have sworn he was pouting.

"It's nice to see you too Parker."  Liika shot back blandly.

Michael rolled his blue eyes and placed on hand at his waist, while the other tossed his blade up and down.  "What are you doing here?"  

"Still sore about that loss I see.  It's been two years, get over it."

Although her voice held aggravation, inside she felt none.  Seeing him brought back painful memories as well as good memories.  Last time she had see him was the tournament where her parent's had been killed.  They were good friends, and Liika had had the biggest crush on him, and had suspicions he might have felt the same, but when her parents were killed things changed.  She became touchy, and any little thing could set her off.  Two days after her parent's death the finals of the American tournament were held, and since she had made it to the finals, she felt that her parents would have wanted her to continue so she did.  Michael had also made it to the finals, and everyone believed Michael had the obvious advantage with his bit beast.  What everyone didn't know was that Liika had inherited the guardian from her mother, and had taken the small bit from the necklace her mother had kept it and put it in her white blade.

Michael had been doing what he normally did, teasing her about being a girl in a boys sport, it was always like that since they met –she had defeated one his friends, but that day she had lost it.  One normal comment changed everything. 

"…Haha thought you would have learned that beyblading is a boy's sport!  Girls don't belong in it!"  Michael said laughing as his blade attacked her blade. 

Liika tensed in anger, the comment seemed to push her grief stricken mind over the edge.  Screaming, she grasped her head and shrieked, "AKALA!"

_In the seconds that followed no one really knew what happened.  The arena filled with a light so bright that people ducked their heads and covered their eyes.  Michael was knocked back on to his butt, the light blinding him momentarily. _

_When everything cleared only one blade was spinning in the middle of the dish, the other lay in splinters scattered around the bowl –it looked like it had imploded on itself.  Michael jumped down into the dish and gathered the fragments of his blade.  _

_There was nothing left, **nothing**.  Even the bit, that had held his precious bit beast had been shattered to pieces, his bit beast gone.  Tears gathered in his eyes and his fist clenched around the blade fragments.  How could she have done this? Snapping his head up to glare at her, he found her not to be standing, but to be on the ground, unconscious._

He hadn't known that she had a bitbeast, and in her pain had called a power too strong for his bit beast or blade to handle, and shattered his blade.  She really hadn't meant too, although the incident made one thing perfectly clear.

Akala was very powerful, more so than she had ever thought.  Of course she had never been able to call on that power since then, sure she could call her bit beast – a feat that her foremothers never could accomplish, but the sheer magnitude of the power displayed in that one match had never been reached again.

Liika still felt guilty.  She had woken up in a hospital bed, diagnosed with exhaustion and dehydration.  She was in the hospital overnight, while the arrangements for her parents were made, but Michael never came to see her.  In fact she hadn't seen him until the day after her parents funeral at the awards ceremony for the tournament, where he had blatantly ignored her.  It hurt beyond words that the guy she liked suddenly ignored her, she hadn't even remembered what had happened.  It wasn't till later that someone had filled her in.  

She saw him one last time, at the airport just before she boarded the plane that took her home.  

Someone tapped on her shoulder, startling her.  Turning around, Liika came face to face with the objects of her thoughts.  Faintly in the background she could hear the announcer announcing her flight boarding, but she stayed firmly planted, staring up at the down cast blue eyes of Michael Parker.

_"Sorry about your parents."  He spoke softly, his voice devoid of emotion._

_Liika's eyes flittered down to the floor, as tears welled up once more.  Sniffling she took a big breath and nodded.  "Thank you." _

_"Yeah, well, see ya."  With that he turned and started to disappear into the crowd._

_"Michael wait!"  She called frantically, stepping forward once._

_Michael paused in his step and looked sadly over his shoulder, eyes questioning silently._

_"I'm sorry about your blade and bit beast…I-"  She tried to explain, tears now pouring freely down her face._

_He shrugged and said before disappearing into the crowd, "Whatever, it's all good."_

Liika started sobbing, the pain and guilt overwhelming her to the point where she had to be guided on the plane.

Tears welled in her eyes at the memory.  It was certainly not the happiest time in her life, but she moved on, however, she had never expected to come face to face with Michael ever again.  Collecting herself with a large breath she prepared to face what she had feared to face for two years.

Attraction. After riding in the bus for a good forty-five minutes, they finally came to a stop outside a rather large white building that had at least seven stories to it.  Each floor was marked with a neat row of tinted glass windows that shone brightly in the hot Nevada sun, and reflected back in the teenager's eyes.  Stepping off the bus they headed down the wide concrete path, following the lead of the orange haired girl, as well as the tall dark boy. The entrance itself was impressive.  Towering pillars made of some type of blue synthetic stone framed wide metal doors that opened onto a small platform than an expansive staircase ran down from, connecting it to the concrete path.

The Bladebreakers paused at the bottom of the stairs, mingling a bit with whispers amongst each other; none of them really knew what was going on.  The doors suddenly opened and out walked a blond woman carrying a clipboard.  Before the woman could open her mouth to say anything Max shrieked and tore up the stairs.  "MOM!"

The blond woman blinked in surprise then grinned as she caught sight of who it was that was now glomping her around the middle.  "Maxy!"  She exclaimed happily, laughing and hugging him back.  "How are you son?  It's been so long!"

"Good mom!  It sure is great to see you again!"  Max said, pulling back from his mother a bit to grin up at her.

"Ahem."  

The cough brought the blond woman back to reality and she released Max to look down at the rest of the group.  "Welcome Bladebreakers, I am Judy, the head of research and development here at the BBA headquarters of America."  She greeted the rest of the team.

"Nice to meetcha!"  Tyson exclaimed, grinning.

"So _you're_ Max's mom, he told us his mother was a beyblade researcher here."  Rei said, bowing respectfully.

Jade and Kai nodded at her, while Kenny murmured a shy hello.  Liika raised a blue eyebrow.  She was leery of this whole situation, and there was something about the blond woman that bothered her.  Of course at that moment she was still pretty steamed about being replaced, but as she flexed her right arm in its sling, she winced as the stitches pulled and stung, reminding her that she was indeed in no condition to beyblade.  Damn.  "Yo."  Was all she said.

"Well then, shall we get started?  Mr. Dickenson has asked me to show you around the facilities here and the BBA, so please follow me.  She turned and headed back up the stairs and through the doors with Max following closely like a little puppy dog, talking animatedly to his mother.  The others shrugged and followed as well, the end of the line being brought up by the two teens that had picked them up at the airport.

"And this is where the researcher's work.  We have a very dedicated staff that works around the clock to come up with new and improved beyblades and beyblade techniques."  Judy explained as the group walked down a long hallway that had a viewing window on one side.

Kenny was practically drooling as he toted an open Dizzi along.  "Oh wow!  Would you look at all those computers!  And the size of them!  I want to work here!  Judy can I work here?  Please?  Even if it's just as a janitor!"  Kenny cried, starting to cling to the bottom of Judy's lab coat.

Judy laughed nervously and tried to pry the groveling boy's grip from the edge of her lab coat.  "Um… well we'll see what we can do!"

Jade sighed and took a grip of the back collar of Kenny's shirt and proceeded to drag him away.  "Come on, they're not going to give you a position here if you make yourself look stupid!"  She said.

Rei, Tyson, Max and Liika laughed at Kenny who blushed and picked up Dizzi, whom he had dropped to glomp onto Judy.  "It's about time!  Drop me for some hussy with a faster processor and more memory!"  Dizzi snapped. 

"Sorry Dizzi, I got carried away."  Kenny replied apologetically. 

"I'll say!"

"Hey guys!  When do we get to eat huh?  I'm _starving_!"  Tyson yelled grabbing his stomach as it made a gurgling sound.

The others who knew him sweatdropped and shook their heads.  "When _aren't _you hungry Tyson!"  Rei said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I dunno… prolly never!"  Tyson replied with a grin.

Kai let out a disgusted snort, letting everyone know what _he_ thought of Tyson's eating habits, while Jade –who had witnessed the said habits at breakfast, grimaced.

"Alright then, we'll break for lunch.  Emily," Judy turned and spoke to the orange haired girl that had been following her during the tour, adding on comments where-ever she felt necessary.  "Please show the Bladebreakers to the mess hall, I have something to check on."

Emily nodded and spoke primly, "Come on then, follow me."

Eddie had disappeared as soon as they walked through the entrance doors, so Emily was left to lead them alone.

"Wait."  A voice called from the back of the group.

Emily turned and looked at the girl whose arm was in a sling, raising an eyebrow as she did so.  "Yes?"

"Where's the washroom?"  Liika asked politely.

The orange haired girl shrugged.  "Down the hall to the left, down another hall and then a right then go straight about ten meters then another right and you can't miss it."

Liika frowned and eyed the hallway Emily had indicated.  "Er… right."  She said, and headed in down the hall.  "I'll meet you guys at the mess!"

Rei opened his mouth to say something but she was already turning the first corner and had disappeared from sight.  "She doesn't know where the mess is."  He said with a sigh.

"Oh there are directions all over the place, she'll find her way easy enough, come one."  Emily consoled lightly, nodding in another direction.

The rest shrugged and followed the short girl in the tennis uniform.

Liika cursed Emily to hell and back, some directions!  She had been walking in what seemed like circles for five minutes and still hadn't found the bathroom!  Growling she turned yet _another_ corner –right this time and almost ran smack dab into a sign that was sticking out of the wall that said in big bright blue letters "WASHROOMS à"

"What a stupid place for a sign…" She muttered narrowly avoiding whacking her head on the obstructing sign.

She found the girls bathroom door not too far down the little hallway the sign indicated, going in she finished her business quickly then headed out back to the main hallway.  

Liika looked in either direction, trying to remember which direction she had come from, but was failing miserably.  _Damn_, she thought, _which way **was** it?_  She should have asked Emily for the directions back to the mess, not that it would have done any good… look where the first directions had gotten her. Tapping her left cheek with her good hand she mused for a moment and then decided on going left, it looked sort of familiar… well not really but it looked good enough!

The hall way around her was slightly different from the one she had left her group in.  The window that had clearly displayed the scientists at work was not there, and the lighting on the ceiling seemed a bit dimmer, which bathed her surroundings in shadow.  Sometimes, as she traveled further down the hall she would pass various doors or small windows that signified offices or conference rooms, however, the further she walked, the darker it got.  

She was about to give up and turn around when a whirling sound caught her ears and caused her to pause a moment.  The sound was coming from a doorway some fifty feet from where she had paused.  Tilting her head to the side curiously, she made her way toward the door and peered inside.  What she saw caused her to blink in shock then an annoyed scowl cross her face.

Two people stood on either side of a large beyblade dish, one a girl about twelve years of age, with long brown hair and teary blue eyes, and the other a tall boy with a shock of maroon hair tucked under a blue and white baseball cap.  His light blue eyes glinted arrogance and he wore a smirk to match.  He was wearing the costume of a baseball player, a white, and blue shirt, with a yellow and green under shirt.  His shorts matched the green of his shirt, and on his right hand a deep russet baseball glove was perched.

At the moment he seemed to be taunting the visibly younger girl, his blade dancing around her relentless attacks as if she were nothing more than an insect to him. Then, as if growing tired of toying with her he moved in for the kill, but before he could destroy her blade –as he has obviously intended to do, Liika's voice rang out. 

"Still picking on little girls Michael?"

The boy faltered in his attack giving the younger girl just enough time to counter attack while he was distracted, sending his orange blade out of the dish and onto the floor beside him.  "What the….?"  The tall teenager whirled around to see whom it was that had cost him to lose to a beginner.

Liika stood in the door way confidently, eyeing the boy with distaste and a bit of amusement.  The look on his face was priceless, it was a mask of pure surprise; his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  "You do realize you resemble a fish at the moment?" She quipped opening and closing her mouth just as he was doing.

Michael soon got over the initial shock and his face twisted into an angry scowl.  "Liika?  What excellent timing you have –as always."

Liika grinned back at him, waggling her eyebrows up and down and winking as she stepped in the room.  She sent a smile toward the girl that was now looking with confusion between Liika and Michael.  The girl smiled nervously back and then scurried away, afraid of the older boy's wrath.  Liika continued over to where Michael was still scowling at her, leaning over she picked up the losing beyblade.

She turned it over in her hand, examining every detail of it, aware of his intense gaze on the top of her head.  "I see you got a new one… a different design too, and a new bit beast! I'm impressed."  She said a bit smugly, still examining the blade.

"Where did you come from?" was his surly reply, reaching out and snatching the blade from her hand, she could have sworn he was pouting.

"It's nice to see you too Parker."  Liika shot back blandly.

Michael rolled his blue eyes and placed on hand at his waist, while the other tossed his blade up and down.  "What are you doing here?"  

"Still sore about that loss I see.  It's been two years, get over it."

Although her voice held aggravation, inside she felt none.  Seeing him brought back painful memories as well as good memories.  Last time she had see him was the tournament where her parent's had been killed.  They were good friends, and Liika had had the biggest crush on him, and had suspicions he might have felt the same, but when her parents were killed things changed.  She became touchy, and any little thing could set her off.  Two days after her parent's death the finals of the American tournament were held, and since she had made it to the finals, she felt that her parents would have wanted her to continue so she did.  Michael had also made it to the finals, and everyone believed Michael had the obvious advantage with his bit beast.  What everyone didn't know was that Liika had inherited the guardian from her mother, and had taken the small bit from the necklace her mother had kept it and put it in her white blade.

Michael had been doing what he normally did, teasing her about being a girl in a boys sport, it was always like that since they met –she had defeated one his friends, but that day she had lost it.  One normal comment changed everything. 

"…Haha thought you would have learned that beyblading is a boy's sport!  Girls don't belong in it!"  Michael said laughing as his blade attacked her blade. 

Liika tensed in anger, the comment seemed to push her grief stricken mind over the edge.  Screaming, she grasped her head and shrieked, "AKALA!"

_In the seconds that followed no one really knew what happened.  The arena filled with a light so bright that people ducked their heads and covered their eyes.  Michael was knocked back on to his butt, the light blinding him momentarily. _

_When everything cleared only one blade was spinning in the middle of the dish, the other lay in splinters scattered around the bowl –it looked like it had imploded on itself.  Michael jumped down into the dish and gathered the fragments of his blade.  _

_There was nothing left, **nothing**.  Even the bit, that had held his precious bit beast had been shattered to pieces, his bit beast gone.  Tears gathered in his eyes and his fist clenched around the blade fragments.  How could she have done this? Snapping his head up to glare at her, he found her not to be standing, but to be on the ground, unconscious._

He hadn't known that she had a bitbeast, and in her pain had called a power too strong for his bit beast or blade to handle, and shattered his blade.  She really hadn't meant too, although the incident made one thing perfectly clear.

Akala was very powerful, more so than she had ever thought.  Of course she had never been able to call on that power since then, sure she could call her bit beast – a feat that her foremothers never could accomplish, but the sheer magnitude of the power displayed in that one match had never been reached again.

Liika still felt guilty.  She had woken up in a hospital bed, diagnosed with exhaustion and dehydration.  She was in the hospital overnight, while the arrangements for her parents were made, but Michael never came to see her.  In fact she hadn't seen him until the day after her parents funeral at the awards ceremony for the tournament, where he had blatantly ignored her.  It hurt beyond words that the guy she liked suddenly ignored her, she hadn't even remembered what had happened.  It wasn't till later that someone had filled her in.  

She saw him one last time, at the airport just before she boarded the plane that took her home.  

Someone tapped on her shoulder, startling her.  Turning around, Liika came face to face with the objects of her thoughts.  Faintly in the background she could hear the announcer announcing her flight boarding, but she stayed firmly planted, staring up at the down cast blue eyes of Michael Parker.

_"Sorry about your parents."  He spoke softly, his voice devoid of emotion._

_Liika's eyes flittered down to the floor, as tears welled up once more.  Sniffling she took a big breath and nodded.  "Thank you." _

_"Yeah, well, see ya."  With that he turned and started to disappear into the crowd._

_"Michael wait!"  She called frantically, stepping forward once._

_Michael paused in his step and looked sadly over his shoulder, eyes questioning silently._

_"I'm sorry about your blade and bit beast…I-"  She tried to explain, tears now pouring freely down her face._

_He shrugged and said before disappearing into the crowd, "Whatever, it's all good."_

Liika started sobbing, the pain and guilt overwhelming her to the point where she had to be guided on the plane.

Tears welled in her eyes at the memory.  It was certainly not the happiest time in her life, but she moved on, however, she had never expected to come face to face with Michael ever again.  Collecting herself with a large breath she prepared to face what she had feared to face for two years.

Attraction.


End file.
